Blast From the Future
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: Sg-1 gets some unusually guests along with an old enemy. More Chapters Up!
1. chapter 1

"Incoming traveler," Sergent Siler called out, as Colonel Jack O'Neill came up behind Major Samantha Carter.

"What do we have?" General George Hammond asked, as he came up next to Jack. "All of our teams have all ready reported in."

"It's SG-1, Sir," Siler said, as he turned to look at him.

"Daniel may have found something," Carter pointed out the fact that both Daniel and Teal'c were off world for the time being.

"Open the iris," Hammond commanded, and Siler did as he was told.

Jack and Carter made their way down into the Gate Room and stood at the bottom of the gate. "Well, come on, Daniel," Jack said, as they stood waiting for him. "It doesn't take that long to come through the gate."

A figure launched from the gate and landed hard at the base of it, and it wasn't Daniel. It was a nineteen or so girl. She wore fatigue pants, black tennis shoes, and a black T-shirt. She had landed hard on the ground and had thrown her weight forward to keep from falling. She quickly stood up and shot a glance around. She had extreme fear in her eyes when she saw both Jack and Sam. She then turned her attention back to the gate and pulled out a knife. "You guys might want to run," she said to Jack and Sam, as she started up the ramp towards the gate.

Before Jack or Sam could ask her why, three Jaffa came through the gate. One was holding a young boy around seven or eight. "Carter, run," Jack whispered to her.

"Sir, we can't leave her to battle this on her own."

"Carter, they're armed and we're not."

"Good point, Sir. What about them?"

"I think she can handle herself for the moment." 


	2. chapter 2

The girl slammed a kick into the Jaffa's stomach causing him to release the boy who then ran to the other side of the ramp. "See I told ya, Carter," Jack started, as the girl punched the Jaffa again. "She has it covered." She then imbedded her knife into his stomach killing him. "Okay,  
that's impressive"

"If you say so, Sir." The girl got the Jaffa to the floor and turned her attention back to the other Jaffa to see that one was pointing his staff weapon at the boy. "Or not"

"Ethan!" the girl yelled, as she threw herself between the boy and the Jaffa, taking the full force of the staff weapon to her chest. She fell to the ramp with a thud at the boy's feet. "Ouch, that hurt"

"Ouch, that hurt?" Jack mouthed to Carter as they started forward to help the children out. "Who says that"

"Apparently, she does, Sir." Carter's eyes searched the girl's chest for injuries and found none. "She doesn't even appear all that much hurt"

"Jesse," he cried out, as he dropped down to her side. "Don't you dare leave me"

"I won't leave you, Eth," she whispered, as she sat up. "That wasn't very nice of you." The Jaffa just smirked and took aim at them again. "I wouldn't do that if I was you"

"Why not?" the Jaffa asked her, as he armed his weapon. "It will be an honor to kill you both"

"Because you'll be dead before you take that shot"

"I don't think so." A smirk than crossed Jesse's face along with Ethan's.

"You're so wrong." Jesse sprang to her feet and was at her side before the Jaffa blinked. "Now it's time for you to say good night"

"What?" the Jaffa asked, before Jesse slammed him the ground, knocking him out. She grabbed onto his staff weapon and shot the other Jaffa before he could move to attack them.

"Night." She then shot a glance over at the boy. "Eth, you okay"

"I'm fine, Jesse," he said as he got to his feet and looked around. "What is this place"

"I don't recognize it," Jesse said, as she turned to face the gate only to have the iris shut. "But I have a good idea where"

"We're home?" Ethan went up to touch the iris only to get a shock from it. "This doesn't look like home"

"Well not exactly home"

"What do you mean?" Ethan turned to face her with a curious look in her eyes. "I don't follow you"

"Look over there." Ethan looked over to see Jack and Sam standing by the door. "Do you remember who those people are"

"Mom and Dad?" He turned to face Jesse. "I thought they were dead"

"If they are alive, they're not dead. That means we're not in our time"

"How did that happen?" He ran his hand through his short brown hair. "Why did this happen"

"I have no idea"

"How do we get home? We have to warn them about the attack"

"I know." Jesse ran a hand across her face rubbing at the scar on her right cheek. "Do you think we'll ever get home?" Ethan looked up at her with extreme fear in his eyes.

"I don't know, Ethan. We'll come to that bridge when we get to it"

"Okay, Carter, let's go introduce ourselves," Jack said, as they started up the ramp, only to have the girl quickly turn to face them. "Hi, how are ya"

"We're fine," Jesse said, as she rested using the staff weapon for balance. "What year is this"

"2000," Carter said, as she came up to look at them. "Do we know you? You look so familiar"

"Yes, you should know us," Ethan began, as he stepped towards Carter. "You can't even recognize your own children"

"Our what?" Both Carter and O'Neill asked, as Ethan took a step back into Jesse, who put an arm around his shoulder. "You want to fill us in"

"We're your children from the future. We were sent back through time by some fluke. In our time, we were running for our lives from Apophis. Those were some of his Jaffa that came through with us. We thought we would be lucky enough that they would be killed by the force field once we came through the gate. Unfortunately for us, we aren't in our own time, so there was no force field, so they were able to follow us"

"Right," Jack said, as he turned to face Carter. "This make any sense to you at all, Carter"

"A little, Sir." She then shot a glance over at them. "We should have Janet check them out just to be sure"

"Okay." The doors then opened as five armed guards came through. "Take care of the Jaffa, we got the kids. Come on, we're going to take you to see the doctor. She's a really nice lady"

"You're going to take us to see Cassie's mom?" Ethan asked, as they followed them out into the corridor. "Wow, we get to meet Cassie's mom, Jesse. Isn't that great"

"Yeah, Ethan. It's great. I just wish that Cassie could have been with us. I'm sure she would have loved to meet her mom"

"What do you mean by that?" Carter asked, as they got into the elevator.

"I can't say anything more"

"Fine. Now who were you running from again"

"Apophis"

"What"

"Yeah, he's a really bad guy," Ethan said, as they got off the elevator and headed for the infirmary. "Him and the others"

"What others?" Jack asked, as they walked into the infirmary.

"Ethan, don't say anymore," Jesse snapped at him, as she turned to come face to face with Janet. "Oh, dear Lord." She then collapsed to the floor along with Ethan. "This can't be happening." Then their worlds went black as they slipped into unconsciousness.

**TBC**


	3. chapter 3

It seemed like hours since Dr. Janet Fraiser had kicked O'Neill and Carter out of the infirmary as she began to check up on her newest patients. "So do you think that what they were saying might be the truth, Carter?" Jack asked, as he sat down on a chair outside the infirmary. "That they are our kids."

"I don't know what to say, Sir," Carter said, as she leaned against the wall. "It could happen. We've all experienced being sent back in time. Maybe they are really from the future."

"A future where Apophis is still alive." The door to the infirmary opened and Janet walked out with a confused look on her face. "You all right, Doc?"

"Yes, Colonel," she began, as she sat ran her hands up her arms. "I'm fine and so are the children."

"Then's what's wrong, Janet?"

"They are your children. Their DNA matches us with yours. Jesse has something in her body that allow her to move fast and makes her stronger. The boy has them too, but he still is young, so they haven't activated yet. They both have been through a war, and have the scars to prove it."

"A war?" General Hammond asked, as he came up to them. "The girl is no more than sixteen years old and the boy six or seven. How can they have survived a war?"

"It's in their genes, Sir," O'Neill said, as Janet turned and left them. "It appears that those two squirts are our children. They are from the future and somehow caught a wormhole back here."

"Question them, and find out all you can about what they were running from."

"Yes, Sir." Hammond then left and they walked into the infirmary. "This shall be fun."

"I'm sure it will be, Sir," Carter rounded the corner only to freeze when she saw them both sitting on one of the beds, playing with a deck of cards. "I still can't put my finger around what they had said before. About getting the chance to meet Cassie's mom, when she could not. Are there no adults in their future?"

"I don't know, Carter. Why don't we go ask them." He grabbed onto a stool and sat down facing them. "Hi, how are you?"

"We're fine," Jesse said, as she continued to shuffle the cards. Her hands soon blurred and the cards went flying out of her hand. "For crying out loud, what else can happen to me now?" Janet shot O'Neill a look, as she came up to Jesse's side. "What do you want?"

"I'm just going to make sure that you are okay," Janet said, as she reached out to touch Jesse's arm only to graze a fresh wound. "Where did you get those wounds?"

"In battle." Jesse held her head up high with proud and that Ethan tried to do the same, but could not. She then ruffled his blonde hair and he began to pick up the cards.

"In battle with whom?" Carter asked, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"With Apophis."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why are you asking me such stupid questions? You know what he has done and what he's capable of doing. You have fought him many times in your past."

"Yeah, we did," Jack said, as he watched as Ethan began to shake from a seizure. "Carter."

"Ethan?" Jesse soon was at his side and he grabbed onto her hand, as she began to scan the room for something. "Where is the bag that I was carrying when I came through the gate?'

"It's right here," Janet said, as she offered it to Jesse, who simply grabbed it out of her hands and ripped it open. "You're welcome." Jesse pulled out a needle of an orange liquid and stabbed Ethan in the chest. "What are you doing?"

"Saving my brother's life." Ethan slowly began to stop shaking and Jesse smiled. "Something's wrong with his body. He's not growing at the rate that he should be. Nirrti made sure that we both wouldn't have a regular life."

"Nirrti?" Everybody asked, as they stared at each other. "She's alive. That can't be good."

"Yeah, she and Hathor love playing tricks on us. I was lucky enough to escape the slave camp with Ethan. There were so many others I had to leave behind."

"Nirrti and Hathor are working together?" Carter asked, as she ran a hand through her hair as she tried to work this out in her head. "They are total opposites of each other."

"They are working together to form the perfect host. We are their lab rats." Jesse helped Ethan up onto the bed and checked her bag. "We have to return to that camp in ten days or Ethan will die."

"What do you mean?" Janet asked, as she went over to Ethan's side and began to check him over. "He appears normal."

"I only have ten days supply of serum for him. Without it, he'll die."

"We won't allow that to happen," Jack said, as he got to his feet. "We'll figure something out."

"Like what?" Jesse asked, as she looked at him. "Finding us a way back to our time."

"We'll come to that bridge when we get to it. I'm sure that you and Carter can replicate the serum. Plus Ethan's in Doc's hands. She'll keep him alive."

"That makes me feel oh, so much better."

"Daniel?" Ethan cried out, forcing them all to spin around to face Daniel and Teal'c standing at the doorway. "Jesse, run." He jumped down from the bed, and ran to his sister's side. "That Apophis's first prime. He's found us. He's come to kill us."

"No," Daniel said, as he stepped in front of Teal'c. "He's on our side. He's one of the good guys." He then shot a curious look at Jesse and Ethan. "Who are they?"

"Daniel, Teal'c," Jack began while rubbing his hands together. "I want you to meet our kids, Jesse and Ethan. They are from the future."

"What?"

"They're our kids from the future."

**TBC**


	4. chapter 4

"So let me get this straight," Dr. Daniel Jackson started, as he began to pace the briefing room and the rest of SG-1 watched him. "They're your kids from the future. They came here through a wormhole that sent them back in time."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Jack said, as he shot a glance over at Carter. "From what we have learned from them, their lives aren't the nice ones that you would imagine for your kids. They seem to be fighting some of our dead enemies."

"Like who?" Daniel sat down in his chair and turned to face them.

"Well for starters there's Apophis, then Hathor and Nirrti," Carter said, as she ran her eyes over the file in front of them. "They have indicated that they are in the midst of a war, that is between the Goa'ulds and all those who oppose them."

"That would be like everyone," Jack put out, as he leaned back in his chair. "They don't even looked scared. Jesse took care of three Jaffa by herself the moment they came through the gate."

"We have a problem," Janet said, as she busted into the room. "Ethan is dying."

"What!"

"He's going through massive withdrawal from that orange serum. Without it, we can't keep him alive for more than a few days."

"Doesn't he have like ten of those things left?"

"Yes, but he's gone through two all ready today. Something is wrong. They did something to his body and it's slowly killing him."

"So what can we do to help him?"

"Start trying to get that serum replicated or find them a way back to their time."

"And how do you expect us to do that?'

"I have no idea, Sir."

"Incoming Traveler!" a voice called out through the speakers. "Incoming Traveler."

"Who is it now?" Jack asked, as they headed for the operations room and looked at the wormhole. "Okay, who is it this time."

"I don't know, Sir," one of the technicians said, as he began to do a scan on the gate.

"What is it?" Jesse asked as she came into the room with Ethan by her side. "Are we being attacked?"

"We don't know yet," Daniel said, as he watched Ethan stand next to Jack and away from Teal'c. "The gate is open but no one is coming through."

"It's because they can't," Jesse said, as she glance at the gate address. "They're all ready dead."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked, as she sat down in a chair at a computer and began to run some tests. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's the planet with the two suns," Ethan said, as he went to stand behind Carter. "One of them turned into a black hole and sucked all the life off the planet. It's not really safe there any more."

"Incoming Traveler." A flash filled the gate room as the iris slid shut.

"What the hell?" Jack said causing everybody to look at the gate to see the young man standing there. "Who is that?"

"Riley?" Ethan asked Jesse, as he turned to face her only to find her gone. "Yep, it's Riley."

"And who is Riley," Daniel asked, as they watched Jesse run up to him and throw her arms around him. "Another friend from the future."

"Nope, worse."

"What can be worse than that?"

"Riley's Jesse's Fiancee. They are to be married in two weeks."

"Wow." Riley stepped into the light better and they all gasped. The right side of Riley's face was bleeding from his ear to his chin. "That had to hurt."

"It's okay, he doesn't usually feel it."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked, as she turned to face him. "How does he not feel that?"

"It's in his genes I guess. Jesse tried to explain it to me once. I just didn't understand."

"Really. He's human right?"

"Yeah. He's a half-breed." Ethan shot Daniel a smile. "He's Sha're's son."

"Okay. Who's his father?"

"You are."


	5. chapter 5

While Daniel was weighting the fact that he had a child, Jesse and Riley came into the Command Center and Riley's face dropped the moment he saw Daniel. "Dad?" he asked, as he took a step towards him. "No, that's impossible."

"Oh, yes it is," Jesse said, as she looked at them. "Not everything is what it seems here." She then indicated to O'Neill and Carter. "Our parents are alive as well, and so is Cassie's mom."

"Really?" Riley's eyes sought out Ethan, and a smile crossed his face. "Hey, Eth, how you doing?"

"Not so good," Ethan said, as he came over to him. "Cassie's mom says I am dying. I need that orange serum that they made us eat at the slave camp. You don't have any on you? Do you?"

"No, but I do know where I can get some more."

"Where?" Carter asked, as she turned in her chair to face him. "We haven't been able to replicate it."

"Yeah, it can't be replicated. It has to be harvested."

"Harvested from what?"

"Slaves, mostly asgard, some human."

"The Asgard are slaves?" Daniel asked, as he moved closer to Riley. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, short grey dudes. Intelligent beings who fought against those nasty replicator bugs."

"Yeah, those are the ones," Jack said, as he leaned against the stairs. "What about them? Why are they slaves?"

"The Goa'uld enslaved them the moment they lost their war with the replicators. They were simply to weak to fight them off. Many died. There are not but a few left." Riley then spotted Teal'c and stepped away from them all. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"He's a good guy here," Ethan pointed out, as he stood in front of Riley. "He's not Apophis' first prime. He was once but he turned good to help them fight against the Goa'uld."

"Where is your god?"

"Apophis is dead," Teal'c answered him without a touch of emotion.

"Oh, really?" Riley crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him. "Then he wasn't dead when he gave me this scar. He tried to slice my face off."

"What? You fought against Apophis hand to hand?" Jesse asked him, as she turned to face him. "You know the rules. You can't do that?"

"Well, I did it to save, Cassie's life."

"Cassie? Where is she?" Ethan asked, as he began to look down into the gate room. "She didn't come with you?"

"No, it wasn't safe for her to come. So she's on a safe planet. One that they can't find her for the time being."

"Why is Cassie so important?" Janet asked, as she came up to them.

"Because she is our leader," Jesse said, as she leaned back against the wall. "She's the one who saved us from becoming slaves to the Goa'uld. She and that superior being, Thor."

"You know of Thor?" Jack asked her, as he sat down beside Carter. "How's he doing?"

"He was a prisoner of Apophis."

"What do you mean, was?"

"Apophis had him executed along with the original members of SG-1."

"We were executed?"

"Yeah, to tell everyone that they meant business. That was over eight years ago. Ethan was barely eight months old. We were lucky to escape. They would have killed us for sure if Cassie and Thor hadn't shown up. Who knows how those two hooked up?"

"I don't want to know," Jesse said, as she got to her feet and began to pace, only to stop in mid step and turn to face Riley. "How did you know where and when to find us?"

"I have my ways," he answered, as he got to his feet, and shot a glance over at Ethan. "But that's not what you should be worried about." Jesse turned to see that Ethan's face was white and he was shaking. "I would be worried about him."

"Ethan?" Jesse called out, as she blurred to his side and caught him the moment he fell. "What the hell is wrong? Why is he getting worse? The serum isn't working."

"Let's get him back to the infirmary," Janet said, as she rushed over to their side. "I can do more tests on him there."

So Janet, Jesse, Ethan, and Riley headed for the infirmary, leaving Sg-1 in shock. "Okay, what do we do now?" Daniel asked, as soon as they left. "We can't let that kid die."

"I know, Daniel," Jack said as he got to his feet and began to pace. "But I have no idea how to save him."

"I'm gonna do some more tests on that serum, sir," Carter said, before she took off.

"Okay, Teal'c you help me out, since I don't think they want to see you. Daniel, go talk to your son."

"Talk to him about what?" Daniel asked him, as they headed for the hallway.

"Anything that could help us understand what they've been through."

"Like what?"

"Like a war," a voice called out and they looked up to see Riley standing in the hall. "What it's like to be slaves? To be afraid to live your life freely because you could loose it. What questions do you have for me, father?"

"A lot."

**TBC**


	6. chapter 6

While Daniel and Riley were talking, Teal'c went off to medicate and Jack decieded to check up on the kids. He made his way to the infirmary and walked in to find Janet watching as Jesse tried to make Ethan feel better. "Don't worry, Eth," she said, as she tossed a red ball in the air only to have it go through the ceiling tiles. "Oops."

"Way to go, Sis," Ethan said, as he sat up. "I'm bored. Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Like where?" She shot a glance up at the hole in the ceiling. "We can't leave the SGC until we're cleared. You know how long those things can last."

"Yeah, but it's not fair. We're finally back home on earth, and we can't even go outside."

"I know, Eth." Jesse then spotted Jack standing in the doorway. "Hello, dad."

Janet turned to face Jack and shot him a smile. "I'll let you guys be alone."

"Thanks, Janet," Jack said, as he sat down on a stool next to them. "We need to talk."

"I bet," Ethan said, as he shot Jesse a smile.

"What?"

"It's just Ethan never really got the chance to talk to you guys," Jesse began, as she looked up at the hole in the tile. "He always wanted a chance, and ironically he got what he wants."

"Well, what shall we talk about?"

"I want to know what you're like," Ethan said, as he moved so that he was closer to Jack. "I never got to know you as much as the others did."

"I'm gonna leave you guys talk and go see where Riley went," Jesse said, as she got to her feet and headed for the door. "I'll be back in ten to check up on you, Eth."

"Riley's talking to Daniel," Jack called out, as she walked out the door, and then turned his attention on the boy in front of him. "Okay, what do you want to know?

"Everything."

"Okay." Jack then began to tell him his life story and Ethan just soaked it in.

It didn't take Jesse very long to find Riley and Daniel. From the look on Riley's face, they were deep into conversation and didn't want to be bothered. So she then took the opportunity to go have a chat with her mom. She found Carter in her lab running some tests on the serum. "Hi," she called out from the door, startling Carter. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Carter said, as she turned to face Jesse and shot her a smile. "How's your brother?"

"He's good, he's having a nice long chat with dad. He'll probably want one from you before too long." Jesse walked up, took up a vial of the serum in her hands, and began to play with it.

"Don't do that." Jesse set it down, and she began to fiddle with some of Carter's machines. "Stop it." She then smiled. "You remind me of Jack."

"Really? How so?"

"He fiddles with my stuff." Jesse quickly put her hands behind her back and shot her a smile. "It's okay. I was hoping you would stop by."

"Really, what for?"

"I need for you to tell me all you can about this serum. How is it made?"

"Riley told you. It's harvested from asgard slaves. He knows more about it than I do."

"How did you two meet?" Carter sat down on a stool as Jesse did only to watch a frown come across the girls face. "Jesse, you all right?"

"We meet the night of your guys' execution. He stopped me from going to attack Hathor and saved my life. I then turned my rage on him and gave him a beating."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then Cassie stopped me. She explained that he was a good guy. Then she handed me Ethan. I thought that I had lost him in the huge explosion at the house." She got to her feet and started to pace. "We've been on the run for our lives ever since. It was hard for us to raise Ethan, and now he's dependent on this stuff." She took up the vial and threw it across the wall. It exploded against the wall and she jumped back. "Wow, it never did that before."

Just then Riley and Daniel ran into the room with concern on their faces. "What happened?" Riley asked, as he ran up to Jesse's side and looked her over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she began, as she pointed at the burnt spot on the wall. "I just learned that's what happens when you throw some of the orange serum at a wall. It blows up."

"Really?" Daniel asked Carter, as he went over and touched the wall. "Wow. That's something."

Suddenly an alarm went off, and a voice came over the intercom. "Captain Carter and Daniel Jackson please report to the infirmary. Captain Carter and Daniel Jackson please report to the infirmary."

"Ethan," Jesse said, as she took off in a blur leaving them all behind her. She reached the infirmary in seconds only to find Ethan have a seizure on the bed with both Jack and Janet trying to hold him down. "Ethan?" Janet looked up at her with a scared look on her face. "What's wrong with him?"

"He won't stop," Janet explained, as she went to get a tranquilizer. "Hold him down, sir."

"He won't be able to." Ethan then threw Jack aside like he was more than a paper doll. "See, I told you." She then shot a glance at the door to see that they others have arrived. "What took you so long?"

"We don't have the ability to run as fast as you," Daniel said, as he watched as Ethan began to seizure again. "What's wrong with him?" Janet went over to Jack and helped him to his feet, only to have him shake his head to clear it.

"His body is adapting," Riley said and went to stand next to Ethan. "Jesse went through it."

"I don't remember it being this painful though," Jesse stated, as she grabbed onto Ethan, and held him down. "You think I would remember it."

"It wasn't as painful because you didn't have the orange serum in your blood fighting it." Riley took the syringe from Janet and nodded to Jesse. "Hold him."

"No, please, don't," Ethan cried out, as Jesse held him down as Riley stuck him in the arm with the needle. "You promised that I wouldn't get hurt." He then threw Jesse back, with enough force that she flew back into the wall and fell to the floor. "I hate you."

"Ethan, stop!" Riley ordered him, as he forced him to look at him. "You just hurt your sister. She would do anything to protect you."

"I don't care anymore."

"Really?" Riley then slugged him in the face, knocking him unconscious. "I don't care for your tone." He then went over to Jesse's side and helped her to her feet. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. I forgot how strong you can be, once the little buggers inside you activate. I don't remember being so mean though."

"He's going threw withdrawal," Janet said, as she came up to check Jesse out. "He threw you pretty hard."

"I'll be fine. What do you mean withdrawal? There's still some serum left."

"His body has rejected it. So he's in withdrawal for the moment. With whatever's inside of him, he's going to be a handful."

**TBC**


	7. chapter 7

It was hours after the incident with Ethan and General Hammond had been informed. He quickly ordered Ethan into an isolation room and heavily secured for the time being. Riley and Jesse were allowed only to be on certain floors of the base and that was final.

Riley was sitting in the gate room looking up at the Stargate when Jesse found him. "Hey," she called out to him, as she came up to his side and he shot her a smile, while she sat down next to him. "What you thinking about?"

"Home," he said, as he rested his hands on his knees. "I can't help but think that I may have made a mistake in coming here."

"Why did you come? I mean it's really nice that you're here and all, but there has to be a reason."

"Cassie made me."

"Cassie made you?" Jesse got to her feet and walked up the ramp towards the gate. "Where is she really? Is she still alive?"

"Yeah, she's still alive. Her symbiote said that she could be healed. She took a nasty hit to her back. I barely got her out of there alive." Riley got to his feet and joined her under the gate.

"Where did you take her?"

"I took her to the Nox. They told me that they would protect her."

"When are we going to tell them why the Goa'uld are after Cassie?"

"In due time." He placed a hand on the gate and it faintly glowed. "I really don't know how we're going to tell them."

"What that Cassie had been taken prisoner and implanted with Amonet, Apophis' queen. They're going just love the fact that we trust her to lead us against the attack against the Goa'uld."

"Cassie's the host to Amonet?" Daniel asked from the door and they turned to face him. "How can that be?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time." Daniel came up to them and leaned up against the wall.

"You do, but we don't." Jesse touched the gate only to pull back her hand. "We don't belong here. We belong in our own time, in our own dimension."

"I know," Riley said as he watched her look at the gate. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel horrible about leaving all of those people behind. We could have freed them."

"Jesse, are you nuts? There were Jaffa, hundreds of them, and we had maybe ten of us who knew who to fight. We didn't stand a chance with any weapons."

"But we still broke the rule. We left people behind."

"We had no other choice. If we had stayed behind, we would have surely been either captured by Apophis or killed."

"I don't care!" She shoved Riley back and he flew off the ramp only to land on his feet in a crouching position. "I see that you have been working on your fighting skills, Riley."

"Yeah, I kind of had to. You do remember that we were in the middle of a war?" Riley got to his feet and brushed off his pants, looking up at her. "Or did you forget?"

"How could I forget that fact?" She jumped down until she was in front of him. "But it seems that you choose to forget some of the important facts. You tend to look the other way when it comes down to things that deal with the Goa'uld. Why is that?"

"I have my reasons." He took a step back as Jesse took a step towards him.

"Um, can I interrupt?" Daniel called out, bringing their attention to him. "What about Cassie?"

"What about his queen?" Jesse asked, as she grabbed Riley's shirt and pushed him back into the wall. "That's it. You're loyal to Amonet. You've been hiding it since I first meet you."

"No, I'm not loyal to Amonet." He grabbed her arm, spun her arm until her face was in the wall, and held her arm behind her back. "You have your facts wrong, Love."

"I'm not your love." She pushed back from the wall and turned to see Riley slam against the side of the ramp. "I don't know you anymore."

"Are you kidding me? I'm the same person I was the day that I have meet you."

"I'm sure about that." He took a step towards her and she braced herself. She looked up into his eyes and bit down on her lower lip. "So what are you going to do about me?"

"I have a good idea." He grabbed her arm and threw her up into the air. She landed with a huff on the ramp in a crouching position. "You could take out your anger and rage out on me."

"Sounds like a good idea." She blurred down the ramp only to stop at the bottom and turned to face the door. "Ethan!" Then she blurred out of the door.

"What was that?" Daniel asked Riley, as he came up to his side.

"I have no idea, but we should follow her. She has this sixth sense when it comes down to something happening to Ethan." They took off for the isolation room where Ethan had been placed in. They came upon the room only to find the door open and the guards knocked out. "This can't be good."

"Where did they go? Did she do this?"

"No, it looks more like Ethan did." Riley looked up to see a blurring body coming towards them and pushed Daniel back into the wall, as it ran bye. "That's Ethan."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Jesse's hurt at the end of the hall." Riley took down to the end of the corridor where Jesse was hunched over with a hand placed on her stomach. "What happened?" He hunched down in front of her and placed a hand on her arm. "Jesse?"

"He stabbed me with a knife." She pulled back her hand to show him the massive wound. "I thought that I could take him. He's not thinking straight. He's so confused right now."

"We'll get him back." He then looked up to see Carter and Janet had joined them. "Ethan stabbed her."

"Okay," Janet said, as she dropped down to her knees beside Jesse and began to tend to her wound. "You'll be okay. It wasn't a deep enough wound. You'll just be sore for a while, and you might need some more blood. You need to go the infirmary."

"Riley, you're the only one who can get Ethan," Jesse said, as Janet helped her to her feet. "You are the only one he'll listen to."

"I'm on it," Riley said, as he took off in a blur, leaving them all shocked.

"I knew he could do that," Jesse said, as she smiled as Carter came up to help Janet with her. "Now I can rub it in his face now."

"What that you know that he can do the same stuff you can?" Carter asked, as they started for the infirmary. "How do you know that Riley can catch Ethan? You couldn't."

"I did expect him to blur when he did. Riley knows Ethan better."

"So you believe that he can catch him?" Daniel asked as he walked with them.

"Yes, Daniel, I believe that he can."

"Let's hope that he can, or we'll have some serious trouble."

"Trouble? You are understating that. You have chaos on your hands in no time."

"Sounds like fun."

**TBC**


	8. chapter 8

It didn't take Riley all that long to track down Ethan. He found him standing at the base of the Stargate looking up at it with tears in his eyes. "Ethan," Riley called out to him as he came up behind him. "Are you okay?" 

"No, Riley, I'm not okay," Ethan said as he turned to face him and shot him a mean look. "I hurt my sister. She was just trying to help me and to thank her for that; I stabbed her with a knife. Is she okay?"

"Cassie's mom is taking care of her." Riley crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Ethan. "You want to tell me what's really wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." He then slammed a fist into the stargate and sank down to the ramp.

"You really want me to believe that?" Riley sat down next to him and got comfortable. "You need to tell me what's bugging you. I can't help you if you won't tell me."

"I'm scared, Riley. I don't know if I can handle what my body soon will be able to do in the near future. Jesse has stories about what happened when she went through, but it was nothing like this."

"Of course it wouldn't be the same. You and your sister are two different individuals. Your bodies are total opposites. Plus she wasn't going through withdrawal from the orange serum when she went through hers, like you are."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Okay, how did it happen?"

"It's kinda fuzzy."

"Okay, let's take this from the beginning."

"I was pounding on the door when it broke and went flying on the other side of the hall. I then hit the guards before they hurt me. I didn't hurt them did I?" Riley shook his head no, and Ethan shot him a fake smile. "That's good. I was running when Jesse came out of nowhere and slammed me into the wall. She grabbed my arm and asked me what I was doing. I know that she was holding me like that to keep me from hurting others."

"You're doing great. Then what happened?"

"I somehow got free from her, blurred, grabbed a knife from someone, and rushed back to her. I then stabbed her before she could stop me from attacking her. I thought she would blur away when she realized what I was about to stab her, but she didn't. There was so much blood and I couldn't force my hands to stop."

"Your sister will be back to her normal self in no time. You guys heal very quickly. I think all they need was to put some blood into her for what she lost and she'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Okay, after you stabbed her, what happened?"

"I took off. I left her where she was at and took off. I ended up here. I don't know why?"

"It's because you want to go home," a voice called from the door and they looked up to see Jesse standing there with a bandage around her middle. "Ethan, you owe me a new shirt."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," he said as she came up to them and sat down next to them.

"I'll heal." She quickly grabbed his arm just as he was about to take off. "Ethan, you're going to sit here and listen to what we have to say."

"No."

"Yes, you have to. You are going through a major change right now and I know that you're scared. When it happened to me I was terrified."

"But I can't control my actions." That got a smile to both Riley's and Jesse's faces. "What?"

"We couldn't control them either at first," Riley said as he shot a look up to see that SG-1 was in the observation room looking down at them, and simply ignored them. "It took us some time. I used to blur everywhere when I meant to walk. I couldn't do anything slow for about two weeks. Finally it took a wall to make me realize that I had to slow down."

"You hit a wall?"

"Yes, Eth, I hit a wall, but that's not important right now. We're here to help you learn."

"Okay, where do I start?" He jumped to his feet and blurred to the door only to pause at the door to look back at them. "I guess I'm taking this too fast."

"A tiny bit." Riley got to his feet and helped Jesse to hers. He then turned to face Jesse and shot a glance down at the bandage around her wound. "How did you get out of the infirmary?"

"I checked myself out. I knew that I had to show Eth that I was okay, or he would be freaking out right about now."

"You checked yourself out? I'm sure that Cassie's mom won't be all that happy with you. You'll be in an isolation room next."

"I'm sure that they'll understand." She started to blur towards Ethan only to fall to the floor as a seizure took over her body. "No." She let out a scream as the pain became extreme. "This can't be happening to me."

"Jesse!" Riley dropped to his knees next to her and took her up in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What that I am as addicted to the orange serum just as much as Ethan is? I don't have any with me. I was one of the test rabbits to see how long humans could go without it. I did pretty good since it's been two months since I last had a shot. I knew that I would have seizures but I didn't know when I would get them. The others were within days, not months."

"We're going to get through this." Riley shot a glance up to see that Carter, O'Neill, and Frasier were in the door way. "We might need to talk some more."

"I think so," O'Neill said, as Frasier rushed forward to check on Jesse's vitals. "How is she?"

"She's going through the same withdrawal that Ethan's going through, sir," Frasier said, as she grabbed onto Jesse's arm as she began to seizure only to let go of her when she remembered what Ethan had done to the Colonel.

"I can handle her," Riley said to her, as he grabbed her arms and held her down. "She needs that serum."

"We don't know what it'll do to her. I can't take that risk."

"Then I will." Riley nodded and Ethan took off. "She's my responsibility, not yours."

"But you can't take care of her. She's in extreme pain."

"What? You don't think that I realize that."

"Riley, get off of me," Jesse ordered him, as she tried to get away from him only to find that she could not. "I need to go home."

"Sorry, sugar, I can't let that happen."

"Riley, let me go!" She got her footing and threw him off of her. Riley landed hard on his back on the ramp and she slowly got to her feet. "When did you ever think that you could control me?" She then turned to face the others. "No one can stop me."

"Jesse, stop." Riley quickly jumped to his feet and she turned to face him. "It's me you're upset with, not them."

"They don't think that I can handle myself. They want to hurt me."

"No, they don't."

"How do you know that? Did they tell you? They put Eth into a room because they didn't know how to take care of him."

"I know, but you have to trust me."

"Trust you? I don't think so." She blurred towards the door only to have Riley grab her arm and slam her against the wall. "Let me go."

"Jesse, we need to talk."

"Let me go!" She fought to free herself from his grasp, but couldn't. "Let go of me, now!"

"Riley, here," Ethan said as he rushed in with a surengie full of the serum and tossed it to Riley. Riley grabbed it and stuck into Jesse's arm. She let out a gasp before she sank to the floor in a heap. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she's just taking a short nap." Jesse's eyes quickly snap open. "Talk about short."

"We need to talk."

"I know."

**TBC**


	9. chapter 9

Jesse was a little dazed from the serum and hyper all at the same time. Janet was on the verge of sedating her and strapping her down to the bed. Riley then took Jesse by the arm and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and took off. "What did you say to her?" Janet asked him just as Jesse went through the door.

"I told her to find me a yoyo," Riley said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "If she has something to do, she'll calm down. It probably won't take her long to find one."

"Found one," Jesse called out as she ran into the room. "Dad had one in his desk."

"Did you ask him if you could have it?" Janet asked her, as she hopped up onto the bed next to Riley and began to play with it.

"I can't really do that right now. He and the rest of SG-1 are having a heated discussion with General Hammond about us. He doesn't know what to do with us."

"Okay." Janet then went back to work, leaving Riley and Jesse alone.

Riley then turned to face Jesse and she continued to play with the yoyo. "We need to talk," Riley said, as he grabbed her arm forcing her to look up at him.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Home, but I know that's not possible, so how about somewhere not here."

"Sounds like a good idea." They got to their feet and left the infirmary. They started to walk down the corridor letting people pass them along the way. "Okay, we really need to talk." They slipped into Daniel's lab and she sat down on one the chairs. "When were you going to tell me that they were doing tests on you?"

"I was hoping that you weren't going to find out." She set the yoyo down on the table and began to fiddle with Daniel's notes. "I didn't know how you would react to it."

"What?" Riley leaned up against the edge of the table and looked down at her. "Did you really think that I would think of you as anything but the person that you are?"

"Yes, I did." She got up and began to pace the lab. "You don't know how hard it was for me to really trust you after our parents were killed. I was suddenly alone in the world with a baby Ethan to take care of. I didn't know if we were going to make it."

"And you're starting to feel that way again."

"You bet. We just seemed to be living our lives without having to fear for them, when it's all taken away from us. We've lost so many."

"So you're giving up?" Jack asked from the door, causing Jesse to spin around with a knife in her hand. "Easy, we just wanted to talk to you." Jesse turned and threw the knife into the wall. "Hey, be careful with Daniel's walls."

"Yeah," Daniel said, as he went up and pulled the knife out of the wall. "You can really hurt someone with one of these."

"Really. I didn't know that," Jesse said sarcastically as she went over to Riley's side. "So what did you guys decided what to do with us?"

"We're going to help you get home," Daniel said, as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Somehow."

"Get away from me," Ethan yelled out in the hallway. Jack turned to see Ethan fighting what seemed to be air.

"What the hell?" Jack said out loud as Jesse and Riley joined his side. "He's fighting thin air."

"No, he's not," Jesse said while she squinted her eyes and looked over at Riley. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"I'm afraid it is."

"How the hell did they get here?"

"I don't have any idea. Maybe they jumped in with me."

"What are you guys talking about?" Daniel asked them, as they watched at Ethan was thrown to the floor. "Aren't we going to help him?"

"How can we fight someone we can't see, Daniel," Jack pointed out just before Riley and Jesse took off down the corridor towards Ethan. "What are they doing?"

"It looks like they're helping him, sir," Carter said, as she and Teal'c came up to their side. "What if something really is attacking Ethan, and we just can't simply see them?"

"Like the re'tu?" Daniel asked her.

"I don't know." They heard contact and turned to see Jesse flying towards them. She hit the floor hard and slid about five feet before she came to a halt at their feet. "Are you okay?" Jesse got to her feet and blurred into Daniel's office only to return with the knife. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to hurt it before it hurts anyone else."

"Jesse, knife," Riley called out, as he was thrown into the wall. Jesse palmed the knife and threw it right at him. At the last moment, he grabbed it by the handle and sliced the air in front of him. He must have hit the being for green puss hit the floor and his clothes. "Man, I hate this things."

"Do you still have the weapons you used to kill off the re'tu?"

"Yeah," Carter said, as she took off to get some.

"What are they?" Jack asked Jesse as she watched both Riley and Ethan go flying. "Are they re'tu?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?"

"They are a new hybrid the Goa'uld made. They are part re'tu, part asgard, and part Goa'uld. They can become invisible at any time and are really strong."

"That sounds wonderful," Daniel said, as Ethan and Riley collieded in the air. "Ouch, that had to hurt."

Carter came up to them with two of the guns and Jesse took them out of her hand only to turn the light part on. There in front of Ethan stood a huge creature that looked like a cross between a re'tu and a Jaffa. "They're uglier than I remember," Jesse said, as she shot it. The creature took the blast straight to its chest and fell back to the floor. "Damn, these won't work. They aren't powerful enough to kill them off."

"So then what do we do?"

"Stay alive."

**TBC**


	10. chapter 10

"Jesse, get Ethan out of here," Riley ordered her, as the creature threw Ethan into the wall, knocking him out. Jesse blurred to Ethan's side, grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where SG-1 was standing watching Riley fight the creature. "I hate these guys."

"What are they called?" Daniel asked Jesse, as he took Ethan from her.

"They're called Re'fa. We couldn't think of anything better to call them." She aimed at the Re'fa and fired again, causing it to stop and face her. "Oh, darn. I didn't mean to do that."

"What can bring it down?" Jack asked her, as she blurred to its side and slammed a kick into its knees dropping it to the floor.

"Let's see," Riley started as he joined in the fight alongside Jesse. "They don't like fire, bullets, or us." He grabbed onto Jesse's arm and pulled her back as the Re'fa swung at them with its sharp claws. "Other than that, nothing short of a nuke can kill them off."

"I have an idea." Jesse blurred off in the direction of the infirmary only to return with a vial of the orange serum. "Remember what happened in the lab?"

"Kinda." Jesse threw the vial at the Re'fa catching it right on the chest. It let out a loud screech as it busted into flames. "Cool that works."

"Now we finish it off." She pulled out a knife that she had also snagged from the infirmary. "If the Goa'uld still lives, we're gonna have to fight the damn thing over and over again."

"And we surely don't want to have to do that." He took up his knife and they attacked the Re'fa. Soon it was on the ground dead with them covered in green puss from head to toe. "Okay, that was fun."

"Plus a little on the gross side." Jesse wiped some of the puss off of her face and turned to see SG-1 just staring at them. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Jesse, look out," Ethan cried out, and she spun around to be attacked by another Re'fa. "Jesse!" Daniel and Jack held onto him as he tried to go towards his sister. "Let me go. I have to help her."

"Ethan, no, we can handle this." Jesse jumped to her feet in one fluid motion and turned to face the Re'fa. "Okay, let's do this another way." She blurred over to it and put her knife at its throat. "Who is your God?"

"Apophis is my God," it answered her in a deep voice, as it looked down at her. "I'm sure that you all ready knew that."

"Why are you here?" Riley came up behind her with the gun pointed at its head.

"I was sent to retrieve the child and execute you if you got in my way."

"Oh, really." Jesse slammed the knife into its chest causing it to roar in pain. "I don't think so."

"You had to have a way to return back to your time," Riley said, as he came up to it. "How were you going to return home?"

"I have a device that allows me to return back to our time."

"A device?" Jesse asked, as she came up to them again. "How does it work?"

"I will not tell you." He then reached up and snapped his own neck. His dead body hit the floor with a thud.

"Damn it." Jesse slammed a kick into its chest and then shot a glance over at them. "How many more of these idiots are there?"

"We should do a check, sir," Carter said to O'Neill, as Ethan ran over to Jesse's side and she wrapped an arm around him. "We need to know if there are any more of them on the base."

"Do it," O'Neill said, as he watched Riley rummage through the dead creature's clothes to pull out what looked like a very thick bracelet. "Let me guess, the device that'll get you guys home." Carter and Teal'c took off to begin the search.

"Yeah," Riley said as he wiped it off on his pants and frowned. "It's written in a language that I don't recognize."

"Let me have a look at it," Daniel offered as he took it from them. "It's a dialect of Goa'uld. It's really old."

"Can you understand it?"

"Yes, but I'll need some time to translate all of it."

"That's great." He then shot a glance over to see Jesse staring at the Re'fa with a concerned look on her face. "What is it?"

"They are some of Apophis' elite guards. Why would he be sending them to find Ethan? Why is he so important?"

"Because he's the perfect host," Janet said, as she came up to them. "I just finished my tests and it proves it. He's the perfect host for a Goa'uld and they all want him."

"We won't allow that to happen." Jesse then walked with Ethan past her. "We're going to go home and take them down once and for all."

"How?"

"I don't have any idea, but I'll figure it out."

**TBC**


	11. chapter 11

Jesse and Ethan were goofing around in Daniel's lab while Daniel and Riley tried to decipher the text on the device. Cater and Teal'c were doing a sweep of the base to make sure that there were no more Ra'fa left on the base. Janet and O'Neill had gone to talk to Hammond about what she had found.

"I miss Cassie," Ethan said, as he sat down on one of the chairs as Jesse stopped to see how far they had gotten.

"Yeah, I know, Eth," Jesse said, as she looked up to see that Janet was at the door. "I'll be right back. Eth, you stay here with Riley and Daniel." She then jogged to the door and found not only Janet in the hallway but O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c. "Hey guys, what's ups?"

"There are no more of your friends here," O'Neill said, as they started to walk away from Daniel's lab. "We have a few questions for you."

"Okay, like what?" She leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Okay, for starters," Janet started, as she reached into her lab coat's pocket and pulled out a small vial of the serum and tossed it at Jesse who caught it without looking up. "Why didn't you tell us that you were just as much addicted to the serum as Ethan was?"

"Because it's been months since I had a seizure, so I thought that I had adapted to it and didn't need it anymore. The reason I didn't tell you is because I kinda forgot about it in the heat of the moment. I had other things on my mind, and one of them wasn't giving you my complete medical history."

"We can do tests on you to see how well your body has adapted to the serum."

"No, more tests!" Jesse turned only to come to a stop when Teal'c stepped in front of her. "I'm not afraid of you, Jaffa. I've taken you on in my time many times and come out living. You do not scare me at all."

"Jesse, stand down," O'Neill ordered her, and she turned to face him with a frown on her face. "What?"

"I'm not part of any military group, so technically you can't tell me to stand down."

"Oh, really." Jack crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her. "We can put you in the bridge because you wouldn't behave yourself."

"I'm not scared of any of you." She took a step back away from them only to freeze as she began to shake. "Not now." She then started to blur only to stumble and fall hard to the floor. "Riley! Ethan!" Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to get to her feet but could not. "Riley."

In a blur of motion, both Riley and Ethan were there. Ethan stayed next to Carter's side as Ethan hunched down next to Jesse's side as she began to seizure. "Riley, what's wrong with her?" Ethan asked, him as Riley tried to grab her arm but she threw him off of her. "Riley?"

"Stay back, Eth," Riley ordered him, as he moved so that he had Jesse pinned to the floor. "Go get me some of that serum."

"Okay." Ethan then took off to get it.

"Jesse, listen to me." Jesse threw him off of her again and struggled to get to her feet. "Stand down." She froze and shot a glance at him with extreme fear in her eyes. "It's going to be okay." She got to her feet and spun around to face him with her hands up. "You're not going to fight me."

"Why? You think that I'll beat you."

"No, you're gonna end up hurt in the end."

"I don't think so." She turned to run away from him only to slam into Teal'c's chest. Both of them hit the floor in a thud and she quickly got to her feet. "You dare try to stop me, Jaffa. You have no right." Her eyes flashed orange and she then was gone.

"Did I just see her eyes flash orange?" Jack asked them, as he helped Teal'c to his feet.

"I think it's the serum, sir," Janet said as she came up with Daniel holding onto a struggling Ethan. "His eyes just flashed orange as well. What the hell is going on?"

"It's the serum," Riley said, as he grabbed onto Ethan and slammed him back into the wall. "Okay, talk to me."

"I will not talk to you," Ethan said, as he struggled to get away from him. "I am superior to you. Nothing you can do to me will harm me."

"Nothing?" Riley slammed a fist into Ethan's face knocking him unconcious and he let him slid to the floor. "I guess that's nothing." Janet went to Ethan's side and checked his vitals. "He'll be up in like five minutes so I would get him to somewhere he can be kept." He then shot a glance down the hallway and frowned. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked him, as he helped Janet with Ethan.

"I think off world."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because Jesse's going off world."

"We can't allow her to go off world, sir," Carter said to O'Neill as they watched Riley take off down the corridor. "If she gets off world, she'll never be able to come back here. She doesn't have a G.O.D., or the correct Iris codes."

"That's a problem," O'Neill then turned to face Janet and Daniel. "You guys get him somewhere he can't get into trouble. Teal'c, Carter, and I are going after big sis."

"I'll meet ya there," Daniel said, as they took off for the gate room.

The moment Sg-1 entered the gate room, they found that the gate hadn't been activated and both Jesse and Riley were in the midst of sparing each other. "This can't be good," O'Neill said, as Daniel came up with tranquilizer guns. "Thanks." Jack took one from Daniel and aimed at Jesse. "Now if we can only get her to not blur so much."

Riley grabbed onto Jesse's arm and threw her down onto the ramp hard. "You're going to obey me," Jesse snapped at Riley, as he twisted her arm behind her back and held her to the ramp. "Or I will have you killed."

"I'm sure you will," Riley said, as he nodded at Jack who then shot her with a tranquilizer dart. She let out a moan as her eyes slowly changed back to normal.

"Riley? What happened?" Riley released her hold on her somewhat as she tried to sit up. "Riley?" She then slipped into unconsciousness.

"Is she out?" Jack asked him, as they came up to their side. "Or is it like before with the really short nap?"

"No, she's out," Riley said, as he got to his feet and shot a glance down at Jesse and then over to Daniel. "We need to figure out that device. The sooner I can go back and get the antidote for the serum, the better. They won't make it much longer."

"You're gonna go back to your time, grab the antidote, and come back here?" Jack asked, as Riley shot a glance up at the gate and then down to Jesse.

"Yeah, I have to. They can not die. If they die the war against the Goa'uld is all ready won by the Goa'uld. They are the ones who give humans a fighting chance to win the war and to survive."

"Then we really should be getting back to that device," Daniel said, as they all shot a glance down at Jesse who had begun to shake. "Is she gonna be all right?"

"I don't think she has much time left." Riley then hunched down next to her and touched her arm, only to pull it back in shock. "She's freezing cold to the touch. That can't be good."

Janet ran into the gate room with two men. "Ethan's gone into shock. He's dying."

"So is Jesse," Riley said, as he got to his feet and looked up at the gate. "I have to go now." He then blurred out of the room only to return moments later with the device. "I think I know how to work this."

"How?" Daniel asked, as he got to his feet. "We've been trying to figure it out for hours. How are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He touched some symbols on it and the gate lit up. "I'm really sure, that you guys might want to move."

Jack and Teal'c grabbed Jesse and pulled her away from the Gate as it opened and revealed an open worm hole. "I'll be back in a bit. Keep them alive."

"How will we know it's you?"

"I'll put in your birthday, dad," Riley then was gone in a flash through the gate and it shut behind him.

"So that's it?" Jack asked the question he was sure was on everyone's mind. "We just let him go by himself? Unarmed?"

"We have to, sir," Carter said, as she shot a glance down at Jesse to see that she had began to shake again. "It's the only way to save them."

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing?"

"Yeah, me too."

**TBC**


	12. chapter 12

The moment Riley got to the other side of the Gate, he noticed that the world he had left in search of Jesse and Ethan, wasn't the same. There was fire everywhere and not many inhabitants around the gate. He quickly ducked behind some rubble as a squadron on Jaffa marched by. "Okay," Riley whispered to himself, as he began to look around. "There's no place like home."

"You're correct," a soft voice said from behind him and he turned to see Katie, a young slave girl, who he had taken on as his little sister, who was six. "It's good to have you home, Riley."

"I'm not home," Riley said, as he started for the encampment of the slaves, where he knew the labs were located.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, as she followed him and then shot a glance back at the gate. "Where are the bodies of Jesse and Ethan?"

"They're not dead yet." He then shot a glance down at Katie to see that she had a fresh knife wound across her arm. "Are you okay, little one?"

"I'm fine, Riley." She tucked back a strand of her long, black hair out of her face. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, Katie, they are fine." He then came up short just as two Jaffa walked in front of them. "We're close."

"Yeah, to the camp I just got away from." Riley shot her a look that quickly silenced her. "Sorry."

"Well, I need to get into that camp to get the antidote for the serum for Jesse and Ethan. Without it, they'll die."

"How long do you have to live if you're on the serum?" Katie asked him with extreme fear in her voice.

"If we can get the antidote, you can be saved within hours."

"That's good to know."

"I need for you to stay here." He got to his feet and started for the camp, only to have Katie grab his arm. "What?"

"They are killing everyone tonight. Lord Apophis ordered it."

"What?"

"I escaped but no one else did. That's why there is no one here."

* * *

Back on Earth, Jesse and Ethan had taken a turn for the worst. Both had stopped speaking co-heriant sentences and their seizures had gotten more frequent. Janet soon had them both heavily sedated and secured to their beds, with guards on them. Carter had then started to do research on trying to make up an antidote for the serum along with Janet's help, but they kept hitting walls.

O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c were given only the opportunity to sit and watch them. They had no idea when Riley was coming back and even if he really was coming back.

* * *

Back on P3X-869, Riley and Katie slipped inside of the lab only to come across vial after vial of the orange serum. "Whoa," Katie said, as she stopped to look at all the vials. "This is really cool."

"Katie, don't touch a thing," Riley said, as he began to gather up some of the different colored serums and placed them in a bag. "I don't need you any more ill than you all ready are."

"Okay." Her hands went straight to her pockets and she looked down at her beat up shoes.

"I got everything." Riley then placed the bag onto Katie's shoulders and she shot him a concerned group. "I know that you will not loose these."

"But, I'm too little." Katie moved the bag so that it was more comfortable for herself. "I can't do this."

"Yes, little one you can." Riley headed for the door and shot a glance around. "I need to try something." He grabbed a full vial of the serum and injected it into his arm. Riley then dropped down to his knee and bit back a moan. Katie looked up at him the moment his eyes changed to orange to gold.

"You're a Goa'uld." Katie began to back away but Riley caught her arm and she almost screamed.

"Katie, I'm not a Goa'uld. It's the after effects of the serum. It gives you a Goa'uld like appearance with the eyes and the voice. Nothing else."

"You're still Riley?"

"Yes, little one, I'm still Riley, but I need to fool those guards out there to think I'm a Goa'uld or we're never gonna make it to the gate."

"What about me?" Riley began to mix some of the liquids together and placed it over a warm fire.

"You are my slave."

"I'm back to being a slave, oh, goodie."

"Not for that long." He grabbed onto a Zhat gun and headed out the door with Katie in front of them. They got maybe ten feet from the building, when two Jaffa stopped them.

"Where are you headed?" one asked, as he shot a glance down at Katie who stared at the ground.

"I'm taking the girl to our Lord as a peace offering and to prove that the serum doesn't work."

"It doesn't work?" the Jaffa asked, as he took a step towards him. "It must since I don't sense a symbiote in you."

"I wasn't given one." Riley then shot them both with the Zhat and pushed Katie forward. "Run."

"Why?"

"Because they are going to kill us if we stay."

"Good enough reason." They speed up as they ran for the gate which wasn't but ten yards from them. Riley got to the gate a second before Katie did and began to dial up Earth. "Are you nuts? We can't go there. That's Apophis' base. He'll surely kill us."

"Right location, wrong time." Riley pressed the symbols on the device and shot a glance down at Katie. "You're gonna have to come with me." The gate opened and he punched in Daniel's Birthday into the G.D.O. "You can't stay here."

"Go where? To Apophis' base? Are you nuts?"

"Yes, I am nuts. You're gonna have to trust me, little one."

"Trust you?" Katie then shot a glance back at the camp. "They're gonna kill us."

"If they catch us." Riley grabbed onto her arm and she shot him a concerned look. "You're gonna have to trust me, little one."

"Riley, there are Jaffa coming." He shot a glance back at the camp to see that there were Jaffa heading in their direction. "We're not gonna make it."

"Yes, we are." Just then the lab exploded and took out half of the Jaffa. "See, you have little faith in me." He then started back towards the open gate and then paused shooting a glance at the gate then at Katie. "I have an idea." He dropped down to a knee in front of her and she shot him a concerned look. "Get on my back." She climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hold on tight." He then blurred at the gate and they went through just as the Jaffa began to fire upon them.

* * *

Back on Earth, Siler looked at the screen to see that there was an incoming wormhole and that the Iris Code was Daniel Jackson's birthday. "Sg-1 to the Gate Room," a computerized voice ordered. "Sg-1 to the Gate Room."

"What do we got?" General Hammond asked as he came up behind Siler as Sg-1 came up to them.

"I don't know, sir," Siler said, as he checked the iris code again. "It looks like a birthday, sir."

"It's Riley," Daniel said, as he looked at the numbers. "That's my birthday. Riley said he would use those numbers as the iris code so that we would know it was him."

"And you are sure about this?" Hammond asked them, as they watched the gate open and the iris started to close, only to have a blurred figure come through a fraction of a second before it closed and came to a complete stop at the end of the ramp. "Who's the child?" Sg-1 looked down to see that Katie had extreme fear in her eyes as she tightened her grip onto Riley's neck.

The moment the gate shut down behind them, Riley dropped down so that Katie could get off of his back. She then hid behind his back as SG-1 came into the Gate Room. "Easy, Katie," Riley said to her, as he slid a hand behind his back and she grabbed onto it. "Look."

Katie peered around him and she smiled. "It's Uncle Jack," she said, as she broke away from him and ran towards Jack, only to come to a complete halt when she saw Teal'c. "No." She then was back at Riley's side and he bit down on his bottom lip as she dug her nails into his hand. "This isn't real."

"Easy, little one." Riley then took her up in his arms and she buried her face into his shoulder, as they came up to them. "Guys, I would like you to meet, my adopted little sister, Katie. She's a bit nervous right now."

"I would say more terrified than nervous," Carter said, as she slid a hand along Katie's arm only to have her pull it away. "Did you get the antidote?"

"I think so." Carter then looked up into his eyes to see that they were golden and took a step back in alarm. "It's okay. I had to inject myself with a full vial of the serum to get past some Jaffa. When that didn't work, we blew up their lab and escaped."

"Riley, where's Ethan and Jesse?" Katie asked, as she looked over at Carter with tears in her eyes.

"They're in the infirmary," Carter said to her, as she looked at Katie. "They need the antidote."

"You mean the vials, Riley gave me?"

"Yes, those vials." Riley set her down and she slipped the bag off of her shoulder. "Can you give them to me?"

"Riley?" Katie shot a glance up at him and he shot her a smile as he hunched down next to her.

"You can trust, Aunt Sami," Riley said to her, as he tucked back a loose strand of her hair. "She and Cassie's mom are gonna help Jesse and Ethan."

"Okay." Katie then handed the bag over to Carter and shot a glance over at Teal'c. "Is he good or bad?" Carter then took off for the infirmary with the bag.

"He's good." She then shot Teal'c a fake smile which got Riley to chuckle. "Come on, you, let's go see Jesse and Ethan. He took her up in his arms and headed out headed for the door. "I bet they'll be so happy to see you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Sg-1 followed them to the infirmary where Riley and Katie ran into Janet. "It's Cassie's mom," Katie pointed out to Riley, when she spotted her. "It's Cassie's mom."

"Yeah, I know that, little one." He shot Janet a smile as she began to look at the vials.

"But look who's over there." She followed his gesture to see both Jesse and Ethan tied down to their beds.

"Jesse!" Katie ran over to her bed and jumped up onto the bed. "Jesse?" She then shook Jesse's arm and got no response from her. "Riley? I think she's dead."

"No, little one," Riley said, as he sat down next to her and took her up in his lap. "She's sleeping. She had become too strong to handle, so Cassie's mom made her sleep."

"Ethan, too?"

"Yes, Ethan too. Hopefully those vials will give us the antidote to the serum."

"I hope so." She began to rub her arms and Riley gently hugged her. "I was lucky to get out of there alive."

"Yes, you were, and I know that you didn't tell me the entire truth on how you escaped."

"But, I promised not to tell."

"You have to tell me, Katie."

"Okay, this being called Oma helped me."

"Oma?" Daniel asked, as he came up to their side. "She helped you?"

"Yeah. She told me to hide and I did. It was then that Riley came back."

"So Oma's a good person?" Riley asked, as he looked at Daniel.

"Yeah, she is."

"I think we have found it," Janet said, as she came up to them with a green vial of serum. "The antidote."

"That's great." Riley shot Katie a smile and then looked over at Janet. "Then there's the major question. Who's the first test subject?"

**TBC**


	13. chapter 13

Everybody looked from one to another at the question. Riley shot Katie a smile as he set her down on the bed, went over to Janet's side, and offered her his arm. "I'll be it," he said, as he looked over at Katie who was looking scared.

"Okay," Janet said, as she stabbed him with the needle and he went down to his knees as the serum began to take effect. "Wow, that works fast."

"Oh, God," Riley said, as he slammed a fist onto the floor as the pain became extreme.

"Riley?" Katie called out to him, as she rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He then fell to his side as he began to seizure.

"Riley?" Katie grabbed onto his arm only to have him throw her off, like she was no more than a paper doll. "Riley?" Tears soon came to her face and ran down her face. "Riley?"

Carter knelt next to her and took her up in her arms. "It's okay, Katie," she whispered to her, as she picked her up and gently rocked her. "He didn't mean to hurt you. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Katie shot a glance over to see that Jesse and Ethan were both awake and were watching with golden eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." They then watched as Riley's seizures started to stop and he laid still.

"Riley?" He let out a moan as he rolled over and opened his eyes to look up at her. She let out a smile when she saw his green eyes and smiled. "Riley, you're okay."

"Yeah, but I feel like I got hit by a semi truck." He slowly sat up and shook his head. "I think it worked." He then looked up at Katie again and frowned. "I'm sorry I threw you, little one. I was out of my mind there for a bit. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." Carter set her down on the floor and she ran towards Riley. He took her up in his arms with a hug then they got to their feet as they watched Janet inject the antidote into both Jesse and Ethan. "Are they gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, they're gonna be okay." Riley flinched as Jesse cried out in pain right along side Ethan then they were still. "See they're okay."

"Riley," Jesse called out to him, as they came over to her side. "Hey, Katie. How did you get here?"

"Riley brought me here."

"But we left you behind in the camp?"

"I know. Riley went back to the camp to get the antidote."

"You figured out how the device works?"

"Yeah, I did," Riley said, as he set Katie down on the bed beside Jesse and looked over to see that Ethan was happy to see Katie. "You guys feel okay."

"Yeah." She tried to sit up only to find herself in restraints. "Okay, I take it that I may have gotten a little out of control."

"Um, a little out of control doesn't even cover it."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"No." Riley shot a glance over to see that Janet was checking Ethan's vitals. "I'm sure that you'll be out of those in no time flat."

"You all need to stay here under supervision for one night," Janet said, as she came over to check Jesse's vitals. "Other than that, I'm sure that you're cured."

"What about me?" Katie asked, bringing the attention to the room to her. "I was given that serum."

"What?" Riley said, as he began to search her arms for puncture wounds and found three wounds. "Oh, God, no."

"I think it'll work on one so young," Janet said, as she brought over the antidote and took up her arm. "You're just gonna be in extreme pain."

"Riley?" Katie's eyes grew wide in fear and she tried to get away from them. "No." She broke free from them and hid under a table. "No!"

"Easy, little one." Riley quickly undid Jesse's restraints and she got to her feet to help him. "It'll be okay."

"It'll hurt." Tears of fear soon filled her eyes, and it hurt both Riley and Jesse. Jesse took up Katie in her arms and ignored the fact that she was kicking her in the stomach. "Let me go. Please." Riley took the vial from Janet and went up to her. "No! Riley, please don't."

"It'll be okay, little one." In a move of hands, he handed it to Jesse who then gently stabbed Katie's other arm. Katie let out a scream but then went silent as she began to seizure. Jesse held her tight until the seizures stopped. "See, it's all better now." He tucked back a loose strand of her hair. "It's gonna be okay."

"Okay." She then threw her arms around his neck and cried. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah, you can sleep now." Ethan came up to them with a smile on his face. "How would you like it if Ethan told you a story?"

"Yes, please." Ethan and Katie then took up one of the beds, and Riley and Jesse went over to look at the other vials of serums that Riley had brought back with them.

"So you know how the device works now," Jack began, as he began to fiddle with one of hte vials, until Carter took it out of his hands. "So now what?"

"We don't know," Jesse said, as she shot a glance over at Ethan and Katie. "We are all that's left of the encampment."

"Yeah and Katie might not be here if it hadn't been for Oma," Riley pointed out, as he looked at the vials. "They must have been desperate to find the perfect host if they tried so many experiments."

"They are always searching for the perfect host," Carter said, as she looked over to see that both Ethan and Katie were fast asleep. "We should talk about this tomorrow and let you guys get some sleep."

"Sleep sounds good. Can you guys get us some food as well?"

"Food?"

"Yeah, I don't think Katie's had a good meal for a while."

"Sure, we can bring you guys sandwiches and stuff."

"That sounds great." Sg-1 then took off and so did Janet leaving them to talk. "Jess, we need to talk."

"I know. I may have said a few things that may have hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Not about that. About what I saw when I went back." Riley sat on one of the beds and pulled his knees up into his chest.

"What did you see?" Jesse sat next to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Riley, what did you see?"

"Nothing. There was no one left. It was by some miracle that Katie made it. The only living things left were the Jaffa that were leaving with the vials that I took. They were the only ones left. Thousands of slaves were dead."

"Everyone we left behind is gone?"

"Yes, they are gone." He shot a glance over to see that she had tears in her eyes for all who had been killed. "But I'm sure that they didn't suffer. They're in a better place."

"I know. I just wish you could have saved more people than what we did."

"We got as many as we could through the gate to the safe zone. Because of us, they'll live a wonderful life. They won't be slaves to anyone."

"I know, but there are so many who could have been saved."

"Hey, we're only about what, two people strong, not including Cassie, Ethan, and Riley. We've saved two thousand people. I say we did a good job."

"I know." She leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm so tired."

"I know. The cure makes you extra tired. It's probably okay if we slept for awhile. I'm also sure that Sg-1 will want to talk to us in the morning."

"Sleep sounds good."

"You guys up?" Ethan called out to them, causing them to turn to see that both he and Katie were up.

"Yeah, we're up."

"Good." They came over to the bed and crawled up next to them. "We're hungry."

"How did I know you two were gonna say that?" Riley asked them, as Katie crawled into his lap. "You wanna go raid the cafeteria and see what they got?"

"Yeah." Ethan blurred out of the door in a blink of an eye only to collide with something. Jesse, Riley, and Katie followed him to see that Ethan had crashed into Jack, Carter, and Daniel. They were all on the floor and sandwiches flung around. "Sorry."

"You guys okay?" Jesse asked them, as they helped them to their feet. "What are you guys doing up? I thought you were going to bed."

"Yeah, we were until Daniel remembered that you guys asked for food," Jack started as he helped Carter to her feet. "It looks like we're gonna have to raid the kitchen for more sandwiches since those hit the floor."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ethan said, as he started to blur only to have Riley grab his arm and force him to stop. "Hey."

"We walk."

"But."

"No, buts about it," Jesse said as she gathered up the dirty sandwiches. "We walk."

"Okay." So they started to walk towards the cafeteria. "Can we have milk?"

"Yeah, Eth, you can have milk."

"Cool."

"So how's if feel to be normal again?" Jack asked, as they entered the dark, empty mess hall. "Wow, never saw this place more deserted in my life."

"It's two in the morning, sir," Carter pointed out, as they entered the kitchen. "The staff usually doesn't start cooking breakfast until around five."

"So how we gonna get food?" Ethan asked, as he looked around.

"We make it ourselves," Jesse said, as she opened the refrigerator only to shoot a glance over at Riley who came up behind her. "Boy, are they gonna be spoiled." Jesse took out a container full of blue jello, and Katie's face lit up. "See, they're gonna be spoiled."

"Yeah, let them be," Riley said as he pulled out a gallon of milk and went in search of glasses. "What you guys hungry for?"

"Steak," Jack offered, and that got both Carter and Daniel to give him a glare. "What? He asked."

"I meant the kids, but if you're hungry for steak. You're gonna have to make it yourself." He then shot a glance over at Jesse. "What can you cook?"

"Fried chicken above a fire."

"Okay." He ran a hand over his face and looked over at Sg-1. "We don't know how to cook anything."

"I think we can help you out." Daniel and Carter started to riffle through the cupboards and started making a pile on the counter. "Let's see what we go. Mac'n'Cheese. Spaghetti. Hotdogs. Hamburgers."

"Hamburgers sound good and so does Mac'n'cheese."

"So you guys had our kind of food in your time."

"Of course we do." Jesse took up a large pot and began to fill it with water. "It's just been such a long time since we've had the opportunity to cook that kind of food. When you're a slave, you are given only a few choice foods at the most to cook. Chicken was one of them."

Jack played with Ethan and Katie while Jesse, Riley, and Daniel cooked the meal. Carter found dishes to eat off of and soon they were eating on the counters. They told jokes and some childhood memories, but didn't go into much detail.

As they were cleaning up, Ethan was bouncing off his feet and getting on his sister's nerves. "Eth, no more sugar for you," she teased, as she shot a glance over to see Riley looking over a very asleep Katie. "It's bed time any way."

"But why?"

"Because young man," Jack said, as he came up behind him, and put his hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna hang out with me later today. I need you to be awake and not sleepy."

"Okay, sounds like a deal."

"It's a deal." Jack shot a glance around to see that the kitchen had been cleaned up. "Okay, it's bedtime for us all." Riley took up Katie and she snuggled up against his shoulder. "Okay, back to the infirmary for the four of you."

"Right." They took off for the infirmary and Sg-1 followed them. Ethan who had blurred off ahead of them, had put together three of the beds so that they could be together. So they all climbed up on the beds and were out. Riley slept with Katie in between himself and Jesse while Ethan was on her other side. Carter and Daniel covered them with blankets and dimmed the lights. They then too went off to find their own beds.

**TBC**


	14. chapter 14

Riley woke up a little bit before six and sat up to find Janet watching over them. He shot her a smile as he got out of bed and walked over to her. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him, as she looked over at the others who still appeared to be sound asleep.

"Yeah, I did," he replied, as he stretched. "It's been such a long time since we've all been able to sleep and not have to worry about the fact that we might not be safe. Here we don't have to worry about Goa'ulds or Jaffa coming upon us and shooting us."

"I bet." She looked over at Katie then back to Riley. "Who's the girl?"

"She's Katie." Riley then began to bounce on the balls of his feet as he started to wake up. "She's six years old."

"I can tell that." She then grabbed his arm to stop him from bouncing. "Who's daughter is she? Is she yours and Jesse's?"

"Ah, I was waiting for that question to be asked." He then watched as Jesse woke up and sat up. "Hey, Jess, Cassie's mom wants to know if Katie's ours."

"No." Jesse slipped out of bed and hopped over to their side. She put a hand on Riley's shoulder as she stretched and shot him a smile. "Nope."

"Then who's is she?"

"We don't know." Jesse put her hands in her pockets and bounced on her feet. "Riley found her as a baby and he then adopted her as his little sister. We then took it upon ourselves to raise her but that's it." She then stopped and looked down at a small scar on the back of her right hand. "But it wasn't easy."

"I bet that it wasn't." Katie then sat up in bed and let out a blood churning scream. "What the hell?"

Riley blurred over to Katie's side as Ethan rolled off the bed only to land hard on the floor. "What's going on?" he asked Jesse, as she helped him to his feet. "What's wrong with Katie?"

"I don't know, Eth," Jesse said, as she watched Riley take up here in his arms as she began to shake, and then shot a glance over at Janet. "What's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea," Janet said, as Riley struggled to keep a hold onto Katie. "But I'm sure it's not a good thing."

"Riley!" Katie screamed again as she began to shake even more. "Make it stop."

"I'm so sorry, little one," he whispered to her, as he looked over at Janet. "I don't know how."

"Riley." Katie buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry. "It hurts."

"I know little one." He then began to rock her back and forth. "We're gonna figure this out."

Jesse then left Ethan's side and went over to sit next to them. "You gave us quite a scare there, little one, screaming like that," she said, as she tucked back a loose strand of Katie's. "Did you have a nightmare?" Katie nodded her head before she began to chew on her nails. "You wanna tell us about it?" Katie shook her head no and buried her face into Riley's shoulder. "Must have been terrible."

"It must have been." Ethan yawned and crawled back into bed. "Night, Ethan."

"Night, guys," Ethan whispered before he soon was back to sleep.

"Well, whatever she had seen, caused her to shake in fear," Janet said, as she covered Ethan with a blanket. "It must have been a terrifying event."

"I wish I knew that it was," Riley mouthed, as he shot a glance down at Katie to see that she had gone back to sleep as well. "Well, she's out for now."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Can you do some more tests on her? I would like to be extra sure that she's okay."

"Yeah, we can do that. Well, if you guys are up to it. I would like to perform some tests on you guys as well to see how far along you are to getting back to normal."

"Sure."

So while Ethan and Katie slept, Janet did some more tests on Jesse and Riley. Around eight, Daniel and Carter came in to see them sitting there while Janet took blood from them. "More tests?" Daniel asked softly, as they came up to their side. "I thought they didn't need any more tests."

"I'm just making sure that they are back to normal." Janet placed a band-aid on Riley's arm and looked over at the two who were still sleeping. "Now all who's left are those two."

"Ethan will be happy to help," Jesse said, as she went over to Ethan's side and grabbed his arm. "Up!" Ethan sprang to his feet, in such a hurry that he lost his balance, fell to the floor, and knocked Jesse down. "Ethan."

"Sorry, Sis," he said, as he jumped to his feet. "But you did say up."

"I meant wake up, and not knock me over." Riley helped her to her feet before going over to Katie. "At least she stopped screaming."

"She was screaming?" Daniel asked, as Ethan ran a hand through his hair only to make it worse.

"Yeah, she had nightmares," Ethan reported, as he bounced on his feet. "So what are we doing today?"

"One question," Janet said, as she looked up. "Do you all bounce on your feet when you're nervous?"

"Yeah," Ethan said, as he turned to face her. "It's a trait that we have."

"I see." She shot a frown at Ethan's hair. "First, of all you all are going to take a shower and get into some clean clothes."

"Yes, Ma'am." They then were gone in a blur.

"I hate when they do that," Janet said, after they were gone. "Ethan scared half my staff the first time he blurred in here for the serum, then again when he did it another time."

"They just need to learn to slow down," Carter said, as she and Daniel started out the door. "We're gonna go find them some clothes that will fit."

"Good luck."

It didn't take long for Daniel and Carter to find them some new, clean clothes. By the time they got to the showers, the kids were reading for them. Jesse helped dress Katie in a pair of green fatigue pants that ended up too big and a tan t-shirt which was too big. Jesse, Riley, and Ethan ended up in the same clothing but theirs fit. The only problem was Katie's clothes were too big.

The moment Jesse carried Katie out of the woman's bathroom, Carter saw the problem. "That's not gonna work," she said, as Katie buried her face into Jesse's shoulder. "That's the smallest size that we have."

"What are we gonna do?" Riley asked, as he came up to them. "She can't wear the clothes that she had been wearing. They are so dirty, they can stand up by themselves."

"I don't know."

"I have a solution to the problem," O'Neill called out as he and Teal'c came up to them. "General Hammond has given us permission to take these little ones to Walmart to buy them some new clothes."

"What's a Walmart?" Ethan asked, as he looked up at Riley and Jesse who just shrugged.

**TBC**


	15. chapter 15

While Daniel was explaining what a Walmart was to Ethan, Riley, and Jesse, Jack and Carter made out the plan. "Hammond said that we could take them clothes shopping," Jack began, as he smiled as Daniel tried to explain what a Walmart was. "And this way, they get to see what the outside world looks like."

"It sounds like a good plan, sir," Carter said, as they came up to their side. "You guys ready to see the outside world."

"Cool," Ethan said, as he started to bounce on his feet, only to stop when Jesse put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go," O'Neill said, as they all got into the elevator and rode up to the main entrance. "Okay, I can only take four in my truck. The rest will have to ride with Carter."

"I'll ride with Carter," Riley said, as he looked at Katie. "She'll go with me."

"I'll ride with ya," Jesse called out, as they headed for Carter's car while Teal'c, Jack, Ethan, and Daniel got into his truck. "This place is so beautiful."

The ride to Walmart gave them all new sights and sounds that they haven't heard. Jesse watched the scenery change and pointed out little things to Katie. When Carter pulled into the Walmart parking lot, she was taken back at how many car there were. "Come on," Carter said, as they started into the store. "It's okay."

"I'm not so sure anymore," Jesse said, as they walked into the store. Riley took a step back so that he was next to her. "There are so many people here."

"It'll be okay, Jess," he whispered, as Katie jumped into Jesse's arms. "Go with your mom. I'm sure she'll find you some nice clothes. I'll take care of Ethan."

"Okay." Jesse and Katie then headed for the Girl's clothing department with Carter, while the rest of them headed for men's clothing.

They soon had gotten the items they wanted and were back at the base in a little under two hours. Katie was sound asleep on Riley's shoulder, as they carried their bags of stuff into the rooms they had been given to stay in. Ethan dumped all of his stuff on the bed and turned to face them. "So now what do we do?" he asked as he jumped up and down.

"Well for starters, you're gonna stop jumping," Jesse said, as she took Katie from Riley, put her down on a bed, and covered her with a blanket. "We're gonna go talk to Sg-1. You can either stay here with Katie or come with us."

"Okay, I'll go with you guys, but what are we gonna do about Katie?"

"We'll leave her with Cassie's mom. She'll watch over her as she sleeps. That also reminds me that she wanted to do some more tests on you guys."

"What? More tests? No way."

"Yes, way."

"But."

"No, buts. You're gonna do this."

"Fine, let's get it over with."

"Okay." They gathered up Katie and headed for the infirmary. "I'm here for my tests," Ethan told Janet, as she came up to them.

"All right." She smiled when she saw that Katie was asleep. "I take it that the trip to town, wore her out."

"Just a bit."

"Okay, Master Ethan, all I'm gonna do is draw some blood."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

It didn't take long for Janet to draw Ethan's blood and put a band-aid on. Riley and Jesse then left him and Katie with Janet as they went to talk to SG-1. They found them in the briefing room.

"We need to talk," Riley said, as they came up to them.

"Okay," Hammond said, as he leaned back in his chair. "Have a seat." Jesse and Riley took a seat at the end of the table. "What do you want to talk to us about?"

"Cassie, for starters."

"What about her?" Daniel asked, as he turned to face her. "I remember you telling me that she's the host to Amonet."

"What?" Jack asked. "I thought Sha're was Amonet's host."

"She was, but then Sha're got too badly injured that Amonet jumped host and took over Cassie."

"Okay, I want the entire truth. What the hell happened?"

"Fine," Jesse said, as she got up and went to the window to look at the gate. "You want the truth. Fine. Our beloved leader, Cassie, was taken as a host after Sha're was killed. We were able to bring Sha're back to life, but couldn't get Amonet out of Cassie. Cassie was effected when she was twenty-two years old. Amonet had taken over Sha're's body when she had been pregnant with Riley, nineteen years ago. Somewhere in between the time she took over Sha're and the time Riley was born, Amonet changed. She wasn't the same."

"And you trusted her."

"She won't harm them," Riley said, as he went to stand next to Jesse. "She tried so hard to get Apophis to change his mind about executing you all, and instead make them into slaves. It almost worked if that dang witch, Nirrti hadn't butted in."

"You have a loyalty to her," Teal'c pointed out, as they all looked at Riley and Jesse. "To Cassie or Amonet?"

"Both, I guess. Right before the execution, I was to take Jesse and Ethan out of harm's way, by orders of their dad. They knew that something bad was going down. I went to the house only to find it on fire and I feared the worst. I went inside only to find that the Jaffa had left baby Ethan to die. I was making my way out of the house when a Jaffa attacked me. Before I knew it, he was dead, and Cassie was standing over him with a hand device. She saved our lives. I owe her that much."

"Okay, we get that part," Jack said, as he looked over at them. "How the hell did they end up here?"

"I sent them."

"You what?" Jesse asked him, as she turned to face him. "You made the wormhole send us back in time? How could you do that to us?"

"I had to. It was the only way."

"How was it the only way? Ethan could have died here."

"I know."

"No, Riley, I don't think you know. I do believe that it was in your good intentions to send us here to save us, but you probably didn't think of anything past the fact that we were safe."

"I did what I had to."

"I know, to save us."

**TBC**


	16. chapter 16

After hearing the Riley had been the one who sent Ethan and herself back in time, Jesse went off to find a place to think. She ended up in Carter's lab and she sat down on the floor. "How could he do that to us?" she asked herself, as she rested her head on her knees.

"Hey," a voice called from the door and Jesse looked up to see Carter. "You all right?"

"No, not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Carter came up to her side and sat down next to her. "So what you want to talk about?"

"Everything."

"Sounds good."

"I don't know what to think anymore. I thought I knew Riley good enough. Guess not. I would really like to know is how he sent us here?"

"Yeah, he kinda told us."

"How?"

"He stole a device from the Re'fa just as you and Ethan were dialing the gate. He punched in the symbols and allowed you to go through."

"Why didn't he tell me that when he first came?"

"I think that he was too scared of how you would react. He was so happy to see that you both were alive, then he was taken back by the fact that we are alive. I think it was too much for him to take it all at once."

"But I'm his fiancee he can tell me anything." Jesse ran her hand through her hair and looked over at Carter. "You and Dad aren't together in this reality are you?"

Carter shook her head no. "Colonel O'Neill and I aren't together."

"You guys made the best parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you guys raised me pretty good. Dad made sure that I knew how to shoot any weapon I could get my hands on. You made sure i knew how to work reactors and stuff. It worked out pretty well. It's just too bad that you couldn't have raised Ethan. He treasured the stories that I told about you guys. I had saved a picture of you guys for him and he had it up until just before we came here."

"So what happened back on the planet?" The one you were fleeing."

"We broke Dad's rule."

"What rule?"

"We left people behind. Dad always said that that was the one thing that was different between us and the aliens. We don't leave our people behind."

"Yeah I do say that don't I," Jack said, as he came into the lab. "Can I join you guys."

"Sure." Jack sat down on a chair backwards and faced them.

"Okay. The what happened?" Carter asked, hoping that Jesse wouldn't stop telling her.

"Ethan, Katie, and I had been captured by Teal'c and taken to the slave camp. It was there that we witnessed five executions our first day, and then were given the serum. I was able to hide my addiction from Ethan for the longest time. They made us work in mines gathering up rocks for the fires. We didn't know what they really had planned for us. Every day, we would watch as others would show the symptoms of the aftereffects of the serum, but we didn't know what it meant at the time. They were usually dragged away and we never saw them again. I tried to protect Ethan and Katie as best as I could." She wiped away the few tears that had started to fall. "They stopped giving me the serum after three months of being on it, but continued to give it to Ethan and Katie. I didn't know about Katie. I thought they would leave her alone because she was so young."

"The Goa'uld don't care about age."

"Nirrti took it upon herself to do tests on me to see how well I adapted with the stuff in my blood that makes me faster and stronger. I would go back to the hut at night barely able to walk, only to have to go through the same tests the next day."

"Did they have you do anything else?"

"Yeah, I was a servant at the court of Hathor for a day and a half. She didn't like my attitude against Goa'uld. So it was back to the mines for me. I still don't understand why those three hang out together."

"Sounds like one hell of a party," Jack said as he picked up a crystal from Carter's desk and began to fiddle with it, only to have it slip from his hands. Jesse caught it before it fell to the floor. "Good catch."

"Thanks." Jesse then began to fiddle with the crystals just like Jack had been doing. "This thing is really cool." She raised it up to the light and got a prisim of colors to shine on the table. "Nice." She then dropped the crystal, as it became hot to the touch. "Ow, that's hot."

"What? It shouldn't be," Carter said, as she went to pick it up only to drop it as well. "That is hot." She grabbed a rag from the table and picked it up. "It must have some sort of energy within it."

"I don't think I was supposed to touch it." She quickly put her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "I have done the same thing with some crystals in Nirrti's lab. It's caused by the bugs in my body and that's why the crystals react that way. They usually ended up exploding and caused a huge mess. It was like after ten of them exploded and destroyed half the lab, I was sent back to the mines."

"Only, ten," Jack said, as he watched the crystal began to start glow . "I bet you made, Nirrti so happy when you guys worked together."

"Not, really. She only would use me when she needed a very strong worker. The same went with Hathor. She liked to pull me away from Nirrti's lab when I was in the middle of a project just to spite Nirrti. They would then get into heated arguments about who had rights to me."

"Who had rights to you?"

"Apophis," Riley said from the door, causing them all to look over to see him. "We were his slaves. He own us all. He lent us out to Nirrti and Hathor so that they could work on trying to make the perfect host." He then looked over at the crystal and a small smile came to his face. "You touched it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so," Jesse said, as Riley went up to it and touched the crystal. The glowing soon became fainter and fainter. "How did you do that?"

"I have my ways."

"I'm sure that you do, Riley." Jesse then took off out the door before any one could stop her.

"What is her problem?"

"You are," Jack said, as they turned to look back at Riley.

"How so?"

"You didn't tell her the truth," Carter said, as she touched the crystal to find it cold.

"She can't handle the truth."

"I'm sure that she can handle it better than having to feel that you don't trust her enough to tell her a thing."

"So, I should go talk to her?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Riley then took off after Jesse, leaving them alone.

"Kids," Jack said, as he turned and left the lab, leaving Carter smiling. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

**TBC**


	17. chapter 17

It took Riley about ten minutes to finally locate Jesse. She had gone to the gate room to look at the gate. "Jess, we need to talk," he called out to her when she saw him and got to her feet to leave. When she didn't appear to be stopping, he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "Please."

"I don't have anything to say to you, Riley," she said, as she broke free from his hold. "You lied to me."

"I had to."

"No, Riley, you didn't have to." She walked past him to stand at the base of the ramp. "You could have told me. We are/were engaged to be married. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth, Ri." Tears soon began to gather at the edge of her eyes and she blinked them back. "You're not the same person anymore." She shot a glance down at her hands and the tears started to fall. "I don't know if I can even trust you anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for starters, you sent us here. Ethan could have died. Then you showed up and mysteriously there are two armed Re'fa with you."

"I didn't know they were with me when I came through."

"That was because they didn't come with you. They came with us."

"What? How did you know?" Riley turned to see her rubbing the scar on her face. "They gave that to you when they went through the gate before you."

"Yeah, they did."

"Okay, and you're mad at me for not telling you the truth."

"I told you enough so that you wouldn't be worried about me. I don't leave a double life like you do."

"I do not."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, little one I am."

"We can test that."

"What?"

"Yeah, we can test to make sure that you are telling me the truth. They have the device."

"You're not serious. You want to test me to see if I'm telling you the truth now."

"Yes, you have given me little to no choice in the matter."

"Jess, this is insane."

"Really." She went up to him and grabbed his hands. "When were you gonna tell me how you got the mark, of those chosen to become a Jaffa, on the palm of your hand?" Riley looked down at his hand to see the cross mark on his right palm. "What? Did you really think that I wouldn't have noticed it?"

"Jess." She cut him off with a look. "Okay, you want the truth." She nodded. "Fine. You can have the truth."

"The entire truth."

"As much as I can give you."

"Okay, I'll take what you can give me." She then sat down on the edge of the ramp and he began to pace. "Riley?"

"I know. I'm thinking where I need to start."

"Okay, how did you know how to send us here?'

"I had heard about it when I was in the midst of Apophis. Nirrti had figured it out and was gonna send a squad of Re'fa back to Earth to destroy it. Apophis then said something about doing more tests on you and Ethan, so I took off to find you guys. I was the reason why that base blew up as well. I was searching for you guys."

"After the base exploded, I grabbed Ethan and decided that we should try to make it for the gate."

"I know, I saw you guys. I figured you could deal with few Jaffa, so I took a few seconds to look for Katie. I didn't find her, and I then followed you guys to the gate. I activated the device that I had stole from Nirrti's lab, and you guys went through. I was gonna follow you but it was then that I saw Cassie. I had to get her out of there. Apophis would have killed her right there on the spot."

"I know you have your loyality to her, but why?"

"Because she saved me from becoming a host."

"What?"

"Nirrti was gonna make me a host, but Amonet stopped her. I think that Nirrti kinda fears Amonet because of the fact that she is Apophis' mate, or that she's stronger than Nirrti is."

"So Amonet did what to you?"

"Nothing, she gave me the mark to become one of Apophis' Jaffa so that no other Goa'uld would try to turn me into a host again."

"So she really did change. Being inside your mom while she was pregnant with you really did changer her."

"Yeah it did. I don't know how, but I kinda think it's because she thinks of me as her child as well." He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the ramp next to her. "So am I on the right track. This is what you want to hear, right?"

"Yeah." She then jumped to her feet and began to pace.

"Jesse, what is it?" She turned and ran into the wall. "Ouch." Jesse rubbed her forehead and then began to pace again. "Jesse." He reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. "What's going on? Now you're not telling me stuff."

"What about us, Ri?"

"What about us? I'm confused now."

"We were supposed to get married remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. We can't do it now. Too much has happened."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Ri. I just was asking what's gonna happen to us."

"I don't know."

The tears started to fall and Jesse wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I thought you would say that." She then turned to go only to have him step in front of her. "You really don't love me do you?"

"Yes, pet, I do love you. It's just right now I don't know what's gonna happen. We need to figure out a plan of some kind before we take this to the next step."

"I don't know if there is a next step for us, Ri. Too many things have come between us that I can't look past."

"I know." He lifted up a hand and gently touched the scare on her face. "I'm sorry."

"I know." He broke away and looked up at the gate. "Riley, what is it?"

"It's Cassie." He turned to face with fear in her eyes. "She's in trouble."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"We should rescue her."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go tell them." They then head out the door in search of the others to tell them of the plan.

**TBC**


	18. chapter 18

Hammond and SG-1 were shocked when both Jesse and Riley blurred into the briefing room, and stopped at the end of the table. "We need to talk to you," Riley said, as Jesse went to look at the map.

"Okay," Hammond said, as he turned to face them. "What do you need to talk to us about?"

."Cassie." Riley went to stand next to Jesse and she touched a small dot that represented their planet.

"What about her?"

"Haven't we gone over this before?" Jack asked, as he turned to face them.

"She's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Apophis has captured her. I need to go through the gate and get her."

"You're joking right?"

"No, sir, I'm not."

"How do you know that Apophis has captured her?"

"I don't know how I know for sure. I just got a vision when I was by the gate just now. I have been getting visions since I was little about others in danger. I don't question them, I just help those out who are in trouble."

"So she really is in trouble?"

"Yeah, I don't think that the Nox were able to hid her."

"I don't think so either," Jesse said, as she turned to face him. "I have a hunch that if Apophis came to destroy the Nox, Amonet gave herself up for them."

"She would." Riley ran a hand through her hair and stared at the map. "That means that Apophis took her back to his main base."

"But I thought that it blew up."

"Only a small part of it blew up. I'm sure that he was able to repair it."

"So, I guess we're going back there to rescue Cassie?"

"We?"

"Yeah, you can't go back there this time by yourself. You'll need someone to watch your back."

"Okay, fine. You can come." He then went down the stairs to the observation room and began to type on the computer. Jesse followed him along with Sg-1.

"Ri, what are you doing?" Jesse hunched down next to him, watching him search through the gate destinations. "What are you looking for?"

"The Nox World. I need to go through to make sure that Cassie has been taken."

"Okay, we can go."

"Just the two of us." He turned to face SG-1. "I need for you guys to be ready when we get back. We need Daniel and Teal'c to stay behind."

"Okay," Hammond says as he turned to talk to his aid. "Colonel, you and Major Carter get your gear ready."

"What about them?" Jack asked, pointing towards Jesse and Riley.

"What about us?" Riley said, as he got to his feet and headed for the gate room. "We'll be right back."

"Do me a favor," Jesse said, as she punched in the gate coordinates in the computer. Keep an eye on Eth and Katie for us."

"Okay." Jesse followed Riley to the gate and the Gate whooshed opened. Riley pushed the symbols on the device and nodded to her. They then blurred up the ramp and through the gate. "Then they are gone."

* * *

Jesse and Riley hit the other side running only to come to a stop at the horrible sight in front of them. The entire planet was on fire. "Oh, dear god," Jesse said, as she spun around to see that the gate was still there. "Where are the Nox?"

"I don't know," Riley said, as they ran for where the Nox lived only to find it destroyed. "Okay, this can't be good."

"Riley, we have to go."

"Why?"

"They're why." Riley looked up to see a group of five large replicators bugs coming towards them. "They look hungry."

"So we really should be going?" Jesse and Riley headed back for the gate, only to have Jesse snag her foot on a hole and she went down hard on her ankle. "Jesse?" Riley ran back to her side and helped her up, only to have her cry out in pain and grab her ankle. "What happened?"

"I think I may have hurt my ankle."

"Can you walk?" She tried to get up only to collapsed back to the ground. "You really do need to walk." She shot a glance back to see that the replicators were getting closer. "We should have brought guns."

"How were we supposed to know that there would be replicator bugs here?" Jesse jumped to her feet and this time stayed on her feet. "Okay, this hurts, but I think I'll be able to get to that gate."

"Okay, we should get going." She headed for the gate at a slower pace. "Why are they after us? We didn't threaten them."

"It's the bugs in our bodies." Riley jumped over a fallen tree and turned only to have one of the bugs jump at him. He ducked and it flew over his head to hand on the tree. "Man, do I hate these guys."

"Riley watch out!" Riley turned to see Jesse throw a knife at him only to have it hit the bug behind him, pinning it to the tree. "We have to get out of here." She took a step towards him, only to be brought down when two replicator bugs jumped on her. She let out a cry as they began to attack her. "Ri, get them off of me."

Riley somehow got them off of her and got Jesse to her feet. "You okay?" He quickly noticed the wounds on her arms and neck. "We really have to go."

"I know." She ran her hands along her arms and winced in pain. "Okay, now I hate them."

"Yeah, they aren't like by a lot of people." Riley grabbed her arm and pushed her forward. "Let's go."

"Yeah, let's go." They headed for the gate at a run, but they didn't blur because they didn't want to attract the replicators to them. "Man, this is hard. I forgot how hard it was to actually run and not blur everywhere."

"Yeah, but lucky for us, we're in shape."

"If you call this in shape." Jesse stopped at the end of the clearing to catch her breath and so did Riley. "We need to run more often."

"Yeah, we do."

"Let's get back to Earth. They need to know what's happened." They then blurred to the gate. Jesse dialed in the address while Riley punched in the symbols. The gate opened and they went through.

On the other side, Jesse and Riley dropped to their knees as they tried to catch their breaths. "You guys okay?" Carter asked them, as she and Jack came up to their sides.

"Yeah, we're fine," Jesse said, as she sat up. "We're just out of breath, because we're out of shape."

"Out of shape?" Jack said, as they slowly got to their feet. "How are you guys out of shape?"

"Well, we kinda have taken the ability to blur for granted and not been running everywhere we wanted to go."

"So why the hurry back?"

"Well we had replicators chasing us," Riley reported, as he watched with a smile as the wounds on Jesse's arms healed. "They attacked us. The Nox are gone. The planet has been destroyed."

"That's not good." Jesse got to her feet and tested out her ankle only to frown but then faked it. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I fell on my ankle," Jesse said, as she looked around to see that there were weapons. "But I'll be okay. We need to rescue Cassie."

"Well, then we shall go."

"Let's go."

**TBC**


	19. chapter 19

"So the plan is to rescue Cassie," Jack reminded Riley and Jesse, as they began to strap on their weapons, under their cloaks. "That's it. No heroics or other plans."

"Gotcha," Riley said, as they trotted down to the edge of the ramp, as the gate started to dial. "We'll take care of the guards."

"Guards?"

"Yeah, there about five to ten of them." The gate opened and Riley touched the device. "Okay, we're ready. We'll clear the way." They then blurred up the gate and were through to the other side. On the other side, they encountered fifteen armed Jaffa, but they easily took them out. "See, nothing to it."

"Yeah, show off," Jesse said, as they stood next to the D.H.D., waiting for O'Neill and Carter to come through the gate. "Are you sure that they were behind us?"

"Yeah." Just then Jack and Sam came through the gate. "See, I told ya. You didn't have to worry."

"I wasn't worrying."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not."

"Hey, stop arguing," Jack said, as they came up to them, and shot a glance around at the Jaffa. "Hmm, only five to ten?"

"Yeah, they put more guards on the gate since I've last been through."

"It looks like more than that," Carter said, as she pointed to the huge base not but ten clicks from the gate.

"Apophis," Jesse said, as she turned to look at them. "We are the only ones who can rescue Cassie. He's probably got her in a place surrounded by force fields. We can go through them without any trouble. We just need someone to watch the gate."

"That'll be us."

"Sorry, but this is the way it has to be." She and Riley then took off for the base.

"Okay."

* * *

Back on Earth, Ethan and Daniel were having a hard time keeping Katie occupied. She kept on looking for Jesse and Riley. They didn't dare tell her that they had gone to get Cassie and left her. In the end, Janet brought them a Barbie DVD for her to watch. Never knowing what or who Barbie was, Katie sat down to watch it and soon was addicted to it.

* * *

It didn't take long for Riley and Jesse to get into the base. They ducked behind a pillar as a squadron of Jaffa marched by. "We should find her quickly and get the hell out of here," Riley whispered to Jesse, as they peeked out to see if the coast was clear.

"Right," Jesse answered, as they pulled on their hoods and headed off down the corridor. "I hope this is the right way." Riley shot her a look that got her to smile. "Oh, course this is the right way. It's the way to Cassie. Now all we have to do is find her."

They slipped into a large chamber and came to a stop at the sight in front of them. Apophis stood in the middle of the chamber with Cassie in front of him on her knees. Riley grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled her behind a sarcophagus. "I am very upset with you," Apophis yelled at Cassie, as he raised up his hand to reveal a hand device. "You have betrayed me. Now is the time for you to suffer the punishment."

"I have not betrayed you, My Lord, " Amonet said, as she struggled to get out of the restraints that held her arms to her side. "I have always been loyal to you."

"You helped the Tau'ri escape. You have betrayed me." He then placed the hand device on her head and she let out a scream as he used it upon her.

"God, no!" Jesse cried out, and Riley quickly covered her mouth. Tears gathered in their eyes as they watched Cassie's life less body fall to the floor. "No." Jesse then buried her face into Riley's shoulder. "No."

"We have to go," Riley whispered to her, as he started to pull her towards the door.

"Stop!" Apophis ordered them. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, My Lord," Riley answered, as Jesse kept her head down, as Apophis came up to them.

"Why are you here?"

"We came to see to Amonet, My Lord," Jesse said, as she looked over at Cassie.

"My Jaffa will take care of the body. You are dismissed."

"Yes, My Lord." They then turned and walked out of the chamber. As soon as they were out of his sight, they took off in a run. "Man, that was close."

"Yeah, a little too close," Riley said, as he stopped short and slipped into another cahmber.

"Riley?" Jesse followed him into what looked like a laboratory and she got chills. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna blow up their lab." He started mixing some of the liquids together and threw a vial of the orange serum at them. In seconds it caught on fire, and soon half the chamber was up in flames. "Okay, now would be a good time for us to go."

"Yeah." They then blurred out of the base, only to have Jesse stop at what looked like a rather large bonfire.

"Jesse? What is it?" Riley asked, as he came up to her side as she took a step towards the fire. "Jesse?"

Jesse shot a glance around and turned to face him. "Notice anything strange?" Riley looked around and then shrugged. "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know." Jesse then looked closer at the fire. "Jess?"

"Oh, my god. It's the slaves. They're burning the bodies."

"What?" Riley looked at the fire and saw the bodies that were in it. "You're right, they are burning the bodies. Probably getting rid of the evidence."

"I think they killed them off in trying to make the perfect host."

"Yeah. In trying to find the perfect host, they have annihilated the human race. Leaving them with no slaves at all." Jesse then turned to face Riley with tears in her eyes. "You could not have known this was gonna happen to them, pet. We don't have the time to moarn for them now. We have to go. Your mom and dad are waiting for us."

"I know." She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, as she took one more glance at the fire. "But we will honor them."

"Yes, we well. Let's go." They then blurred off for the gate, leaving the fire behind them.

* * *

Jack and Carter looked up as Jesse and Riley rushed back to them with tears in their faces. "What's wrong?" Carter asked, as they bent to catch their breaths.

"Cassie's dead," Riley reported, as he shot a glance over their shoulder to see the base blow up. "We really should be going."

"Cassie's dead?" Jack asked, as they headed back towards the gate. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're sure," Jesse said, as she blurred ahead to take out the armed guard on the gate. "Positive."

"How?"

"Apophis killed her."

"Okay." Riley touched the symbols on the device, and they went through.

* * *

The moment they were back on Earth, they were greeted by General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Ethan, and Katie. Jesse blurred off as soon as her feet hit the ramp, leaving them behind to explain what had happened. "What happened?" Hammond asked them, as they walked down the ramp. Riley then took Katie from Ethan and she gave him a hug, as she told him what she did today.

"Cassie didn't make it," Riley whispered, only to have both Katie and Ethan break out into tears. "Ethan, why don't you take Katie . I need to talk to them about what happened."

"Okay, Riley," Ethan said, as he took Katie from him and they headed for the door. "Come on, Katie. Let's go watch some more of those DVDS."

"Okay," she whispered to him, as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I miss Cassie."

"Yeah, so do I."

"What are DVDs?" Riley asked Daniel and got a smile out of him. "Okay, back to the topic at hand. We were too late to rescue Cassie. Apophis killed her with a hand device right in front of us. We couldn't have done anything. We then blew up his base."

"Okay. There will be a debriefing in one hour." Hammond then left to go to his office.

"I'm gonna go find Jesse. She took this pretty hard." Riley then took off looking for her only to find her beating the tar out of the punching bag in the weight room. "Hey." She slammed her fist straight through the bag. "Are you okay?"

"No, Riley, I'm not." She then dropped to the floor as the tears began to fall and wrapped her arms around her knees. Riley sat down next to her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "They didn't deserve to die. We saved them from death only to have them die at the hands of the Goa'uld. It's like what we did, doesn't matter. We failed, Riley. The four of us are probably the only humans left from our time. We have no place to go. We have no home."

"I know." He gently tightened his grip on her. "I'm sure there are other humans out there. We surely aren't the only ones who are left. I know that they were the ones we had saved before, but I think that they were grateful that we saved them when we did. We didn't have any idea that he would find them. We had thought that was a safe planet. They are in a better place right now."

"I know that." She looked up into his eyes and she smiled. "I want to ask the General if we can do a ceremony to honor them."

"You should. It sounds like a great idea." Riley then shot a glance over to the door to see Katie standing there. "Hello, little one." Katie shot him a smile as she ran over to their sides. "What happened to Ethan?"

"He fell asleep watching the DVD."

"Oh, so you left him?" Jesse asked her, as she climbed into her lap and curled up into her chest.

"Did Cassie suffer?"

"No, pet, she didn't suffer." Jesse tucked back a loose strand of her hair behind an ear. "No, she didn't suffer at all. She's in a better place."

"What will happen to us?"

"I don't know. We'll figure that out soon enough."

**TBC**


	20. chapter 20

While Hammond and Sg-1 were trying to figure out what should happen to them, Jesse, Ethan, Riley, and Katie were in morning for Cassie. They had stayed away from the infirmary so that they wouldn't run into Janet.

Jesse went in search of Katie only to find her on the middle of the floor in Daniel's lab, holding a bloody knife in her hand. "Katie?" Jesse screamed, as she blurred to her side, only to find a rather large knife wound on her right side, and her shirt was soaked with her blood. "Oh, god." She picked her up and started for the infirmary. "Riley! Ethan!" She quickly blurred into the infirmary and almost collided with both Carter and O'Neill. "You guys have to help me."

"What happened?" Janet asked, as she came up to them with Cassie.

"She stabbed herself," Jesse reported, as she looked up at her only to freeze when she saw Cassie. "There's so much blood."

"Jesse?" Riley called out as he and Ethan came into the infirmary followed by Teal'c and Daniel. "What happened?"

"Katie stabbed herself." Jesse grabbed onto Riley's arm forcing him to stop. "Get Ethan out of here."

"Why?"

"Cassie?" Ethan asked in a very terrified voice, causing them to turn to see that he had stopped in front of Cassie. He had extreme fear in his eyes and he looked back to Jesse for reassurance that he really was seeing her. "Jesse, what's going on?"

"Ethan, why don't you and I go see if we can find Katie a clean shirt," Daniel said, as he slid an arm around Ethan's shoulders and directed him towards the door. "Plus, it's getting a bit crowded in here for the moment."

"Daniel, is that really Cassie?" They walked out of the room while Daniel tried to answer his question.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Cassie asked her mom, as she began to work on Katie and looked over at Jesse and Riley. "Who are they?"

"Cass, this is Jesse and Riley," Janet said, as she cut off Katie's shirt. "And this little one is Katie."

"Why are they scared of me?"

"We're not scared of you," Jesse said, as she went over to look at Katie. "It's just complicated. We'll tell you later."

"Okay."

Katie opened her eyes to see Cassie and she let out a scream, as she tried to get away. Riley quickly gathered her up in his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder. "No, Cassie's gone," Katie cried out, as she started to shake in fear. "This can't be real."

"Cass, why don't you and I go see if we can help Daniel and Ethan out," Jack said hoping to make the situation not so stressful for Katie.

"Sure?" Cassie then followed Jack and Teal'c out of the room. "This is so strange. Who are they?"

"We'll explain it all to you later."

"You better."

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Riley had finally gotten Katie calmed down enough for Janet to treat her wound. "Why did you stab yourself?" he asked her, as she began to fiddle with the bandage.

"I didn't want to hurt anymore," she answered without looking up at him.

"You hurt where?" Janet asked, as she came up to her side. "Can you show me where?"

"I hurt here." Katie pointed to her heart. "I miss Cassie."

"I know, little one. We all do."

"Who was that girl? She looked like Cassie but not the same."

"That's because she's a younger version of the Cassie that we all knew and loved," Jesse said, as she sat down on a stool and took up Katie's hands. "This is a different Cassie. This Cassie is living with her mom here on Earth. She goes to school and loves to play chess with Aunt Sami."

"But she's not our Cassie is she?"

"No, little one, she's not." Jesse reached out and tucked back a loose strand of Katie's hair. "But we really need to not treat her like a plaque. She is still a living person. We need to treat her as one."

"Do you think she'll play with me?"

"Yeah, she'll play with you," Janet said, as she came over and ruffled Katie's hair. "She likes kids." She then turned to face them. "I need to talk to you both in private."

"Okay," Riley said, as he shot a glance over at Carter. "Can you watch her for us?"

"Yeah," Carter said, as she picked up a picture book and sat down next to Katie on the bed. "Okay, this story is about a baby duck…."

Riley and Jesse followed Janet out into the corridor and she turned to face them. "Okay, Doc, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, as she leaned back against the wall.

"What really happened to Katie?"

"What? You think that I attacked her." Jesse came off the wall with her fists at her side closed. "How can you think that? I would do anything for her."

"I'm not accusing you of harming her."

"Then, what the hell are you accusing me of?"

"Jess," Riley said, as he touched her arm, forcing her to look at him. "Calm down."

"How can I be calm? She accused me of hurting Katie."

"I don't think she meant it to come out that way. I'm sure she's just concerned about Katie. That was a pretty deep wound of a young one to afflict on herself."

"I'm telling you the truth. I went to find Katie, knowing that she was left playing in Daniel's office, and found her in the middle of the floor. She had the knife in her hand and she was wounded. I then picked her up and took her to the infirmary."

"Okay," Janet said, as she went up and touched Jesse's arm only to pull back her hand rather fast. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Riley asked her, as he turned to face Jesse.

"She's freezing to the touch." Riley touched Jesse's arm only to pull it away. "See. What the hell is happening to you kids?"

"Janet!" Carter called out, causing them to run into the infirmary where they saw that Katie was turning blue. "She's freezing cold to the touch." Jesse shot a glance down to see that her hands were turning blue at the tips and she stuffed them into her pockets. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Janet quickly checked on Katie's vitals and let out a small frown. "Her body temperature is normal. I don't understand this."

"Jesse?" Riley called out as she fell to the floor in a seizure. "Jess." He then noticed that her finger tips had turned blue. "Jess." He touched her face to find her freezing cold. "Stay with us."

"You need to leave," Jesse whispered to them, as she struggled to get to her feet. "This is highly contagious."

"What is it?"

"It's a new plague that the Goa'uld had developed."

"This makes everything so much better."

**TBC**


	21. chapter 21

The plague, as Jesse called it, effected only those who came within contact of Katie. So that list was short, and included Jesse, Riley, Carter, and Janet. So the infirmary was then turned into an isolation lab, where both Jesse, Carter, and Janet began to work on the cure for the plague. The rest of Sg-1 had the chore of taking care of Ethan. 

Riley soon got nervous about what was happening to Katie, and started to bounce on his feet. After about a minute of it, Jesse grabbed his arm. "Stop," she ordered him, as she returned to her tests. "You're gonna get Katie move nervous."

"I'm sorry," Riley said, as he sat down on the bed next to Katie. "So, little one, what do you want to play?"

"I want to get out of here," she answered, as she poured some of the orange serum into a container with some blue serum only to have it lit on fire. "Cool, but that's not a good thing"  
She grabbed it and threw it into the sink. "Okay, a reminder for everybody, don't miss blue and orange together. They tend to make a fire."

"We'll remember that," Janet said, as she watched as Katie began to shake. "She's getting worse."

"I know." Jesse then stared down at the vials of the serum. "The antidote is here. I somewhat remember Nirrti making it along with the plague. Now all I have to do is get the right serums together."

"We'll figure it out." Jesse poured some of the blue serum into some yellow serum. It didn't do anything but turn green. "Okay, that didn't explode."

"This might be it." Jesse then shot a glance over to see that Riley had fallen to the floor and wasn't moving. "Ri?" She set the vial down and blurred to his side. "Riley?" She rolled him onto his back only to see that his face was blue. "Riley, wake up!"

* * *

On the other side of the windows, stood Ethan and Daniel watching them, and Ethan was scared out of his mind. "They're going to be okay, Ethan," Daniel said to him, as he turned to look at Ethan. "They're in good hands."

"I should be in there with them," Ethan said, as he began to bounce on his feet. "Not here."

"But you're safe here. Your sister knew what she was doing when she ordered you out of the room."

"I know, but I want to be there."

"This is as close as you can be without being there." Daniel then turned to see that Riley had started to seizure. "That can't be good."

* * *

"Riley, wake up," Jesse ordered him, as she fought to keep her hold onto him, as he began to seizure. He threw her back, but she quickly was back by his side. "Riley, wake up. The Jaffa are here." Riley's eyes snapped opened and she shot him a smile. "I knew that would work." His seizures started to slow down and his eyes began to focus. "Ri?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said, as he shot a glance around to see that he was on the floor with Jesse leaning on his chest. "Okay, what happened? Why am I on the floor?"

"Because you had a seizure." Jesse gently helped him sit up and he touched the back of his head to find a rather large bump from where he had hit the floor. "Are you all right?"

"I think that I'll be okay." He squinted his eyes and then shook his head. "Man, that hurts." He grabbed onto Jesse's arm, as she helped him to his feet only to have him stagger against her. "Okay, you can stop the world from spinning now."

That got a small chuckle out of Jesse as he sat down on an empty bed. "I wish that I could, but if I did it for you, I would have to do it for myself."

"Dizzy?" Janet asked her, as she came up with her pen light and checked their eyes. "Which way is it going?" Jesse showed her with a finger and Janet smiled. "That's normal."

"How's she doing?" Riley asked Janet, as he turned to look at Katie, to see that she was growing paler by the hour. "She doesn't look so good."

"Well, for starters, you two are better off, than all of us, because of those bugs in your system that allow you guys to heal rather quickly. Sam and I are just your normal human. That's why it hasn't effected us in the same way is because our bodies are weaker than you guys'. In a few more hours, we'll be showing the effects just like you guys are."

"This thing can be cured?" Riley asked Jesse while she sat down next to him on the bed and he quickly noticed that she was shaking. "You okay?"

"No, Ri, I'm not," she answered as she looked up into his eyes with blood shot ones. "I don't have very much loner to live."

"What are you talking about?"

"For our kind of human, the life expediency of the plague is seven hours. It's been four. I haven't been able to stop shaking for an hour now. I'm scared. I saw what this can do when I worked the labs for Nirrti. She would wait until they were almost dead before she gave them the antidote. Ironically, we're no where close to her. She could have told us what makes the antidote."

"Jesse, we're gonna get through this."

"How are you so sure, Ri? You can't go back to get more. There is none. We have to work with what we have."

"I know." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. "We're gonna beat this. We're not gonna die before we get the chance to see the Goa'uld destroyed."

"You're right." Jesse slipped away from him, stood up on the floor, only to sway, and turned to face the vials. "I think I know which one it is."

"How sure are you?" Jesse touched her head and Riley smiled. "Ah, I forgot, photographic memory. She remember everything."

"Of course I do." She picked up a small syringe of the orange serum and before anybody could stop her, she injected it into her arm.

"Jess, what the hell are you doing?" Riley soon was at her side and he caught her as she began to seizure. "Jess, talk to me."

"I have to make sure that this is the antidote. The serum will make my immune system five hundred times stronger. I can survive if it is the wrong one."

"The orange serum will kill you."

"You'll save me. You always do." She then let out a sigh as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Jess, you're an idiot."

**TBC**


	22. chapter 22

Riley and Katie were forced to watch as Jesse struggled through the seizures along with Janet and Carter. "Why did she do it, Riley?" Katie asked him, as she turned away from Jesse and looked up at him. "She's gonna die now."

"No, little one," Riley said, as he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She's not gonna die. Jesse is the most strong minded person that I have ever meet in my entire life. She's gonna make it."

"Sounds like the Colonel," Janet whispered to Carter, as she began to look at the vials. "Well, here's the antidote for the orange serum. Now all we have to do is figure out which one is for the plague."

"The only one who may know the answer to that is Jesse," Carter said, as she took up a vial of the orange serum. "Let's hope we can find the cure before her time is up."

"Yeah, let's hope."

What seemed like an hour later, but was really half an hour, Jesse woke up with a start and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked them, causing them to turn around to face her. "What?"

"Jesse, are you okay?" Katie asked her as she came up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She quickly jumped to her feet and bounced on them. "Okay, a little better than fine, but I'm back."

"That's good, Jess," Riley said as he looked up from the chair he was sitting on with blood shot eyes. "Because I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

"Okay, I get it. I need to find the cure." She then began to look at the vials. "Let's just hope this idea of mine works."

"Yeah, let's hope." Jesse took up the vial that she had before and took a small syringe full of it. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"No, I'm not sure. We really don't have much of a chance." Just as she was about to inject herself with it, both Carter and Janet fell to the floor. "Oh, no." Riley dropped down beside Janet to check her vitals as Jesse checked Carter's. "She's out."

"So is she."

"So, Ri, what do we do now?"

"We find the cure." Jesse got to her feet and took up the syringe. "Let's just hope that it doesn't kill you."

"Yeah, let's hope." She injected it into her arm and dropped to her knees as the serum rushed through her viens. "Wow, that shit's powerful."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"So now what do we do."

"We wait and give it time to fight the plague. All we can do is wait."

"What about them?" Katie asked Riley, referring to Carter and Janet, as she came over to his side and wrapped an arm around his neck. "What will happen to them?"

"Hopefully they'll make it," Riley answered her, as he got to his feet and picked her up. "For now, we just keep them as comfortable as we can."

"Sounds like a good plan," Jesse said, as she got to her feet. "Katie, could you find them some more blankets. I have to make it really cold in here. Other wise, they won't survive."

"What about us?" Katie asked, as Riley set her down, and she went off to get the blankets. "Won't we freeze?" Jesse and Riley then got Janet and Carter onto the beds. "Here, ya go." Riley took them from her and shot her a little thanks.

"Not for a long time." Riley quickly covered Janet and Carter with the blankets. She then turned to face Riley. "Remember that freeze storm we had when we were what about eight. I was out there for hours. Came home only to get grounded by Dad and babied by Mom for week. Didn't even get a cold out of it."

"Yeah, I'm sure your parents loved you after that."

"Yeah, they always did."

"Jesse, your color's coming back." Jesse shot a glance down to see that the blue was quickly fading from her fingers. "That's a good sign right?"

"Yeah, it's a great sign." She then let out a small shiver. "Okay, now it's cold in here."

"Here." Riley wrapped a blanket around her and shot a glance over to see that Katie had cuddled up next to Carter. "Katie's with Aunt Sami, she'll be okay."

"I think that it's working." She shot him a smile as she got to her feet and she bounced. "I feel great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides the fact that I'm now back to being addicted to the orange serum, I'm good."

"We'll get through this."

"Yeah, we will. You've been through worse."

"Jesse!" Katie cried out to her, as she began to shake Carter. "Aunt Sami isn't breathing."

"Oh, God no." Jesse blurred over to her side and checked Carter's vitals. "She's not gonna make it."

"So what do we do?"

"We save her." Jesse took up a syringe full of the orange serum and injected it into Carter's arm. "Let's just hope that it doesn't kill her."

"Yeah, let's hope." Jesse then began to do CPR on Carter. "Come on, breathe." Jesse was on her second attempt when Carter let out a gasp as she tried to breath. "Good, girl."

"What happened?" Carter asked them, as Jesse sat down on the bed next to her.

"You stopped breathing," Jesse reported, as she tucked back a loose strand of her hair. "I gave you some of the orange serum. You wouldn't have survived without it."

"Oh, great, now I'm gonna be addicted to it as well."

"No, so." Jesse took up the vial of the antidote. "We have figured out the cure, and it seems to be working in me."

"Okay, so let's give it to all of us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Okay." Jesse took up the syringe of the plague antidote and injected it into Carter's arm. "Now, this is gonna hurt." Carter slammed her fist on the bed as the antidote began to work. "But the orange serum should help it go smoother."

"I'm actually feeling somewhat better now."

"Well that's good, because we're gonna need your help."

"With what?"

"Giving the antidote to both Katie and Riley."

**TBC**


	23. chapter 23

While Janet and Carter gave Katie the antidote, Jesse fought with Riley as soon as they injected the orange serum into him. He simply tossed Jesse aside like she was nothing more than a doll, and not a person. "Riley, stop it," she ordered him, as she struggled to keep him down on the floor. "Listen to me, you can beat this."

"Let me go!" Riley ordered her, as he jumped to his feet and threw her off of him. Jesse flew across the room only to crash through the observation glass and land hard on the floor. "You have no right to touch me."

Jesse had landed at the feet of Ethan, Daniel, and O'Neill. "Jesse," Ethan cried out, as he dropped down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Kinda dumb question to ask me, don't you think," Jesse said, as she sat up to reveal deep gashes on her face made from the glass. "I just got thrown through a window. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked her, as he and Jack helped her to her feet only to have her stumble against Jack for balance.

"I'll be fine. Just give me time to heal these scratches and I can take on the world."

"But you can't handle Riley."

"I didn't ever think that he would be so strong. I knew that he would be like that, but I thought that I could take him."

"It's clear to us all that you can't."

"I have to. No one else is strong enough."

"Is he still contagious?"

"Yeah, he is."

"So technically no one can touch him."

"Until we give him the antidote." They then watched as Riley stormed out of the infirmary. "That can't be a good thing." Jesse jumped down into the infirmary and took up a small vial of the antidote. "You guys all right?"

"How are you not hurt?" Janet asked her as she came up to check out Jesse's face. "Those are gonna leave some scars."

"No, they won't. It's in my genes remember. I heal really fast."

"Okay, I get that, but remember that you just went through a window."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna have glass in my hair for a week."

"What about Riley?" Katie asked them, as they turned to see that the antidote was working fast in her. "Is he gonna die?"

"No, sweety," Jesse said, as she ran her hand through her hair. "He'll be fine, unless he gets on my bad side and then I'm gonna throw him through the window." That got a small smile out of Katie. "I'll make sure he's gonna make through this. Don't you worry about it."

"Okay." A knock came from the door and they saw that it was Daniel and Ethan. "Ethan!" He waited until Jesse nodded before blurring over to Katie's side. She gave him a big bear hug. "I miss you."

"Okay, where's Riley?" Jesse asked Daniel as she turned to face him and Carter, who had joined his side.

"Jack and Teal'c are looking for him at the moment," Daniel reported, as he watched as the wounds on Jesse's face began to heal up. "We still can't find him."

"He's gonna want to get off world." She then handed Carter the vial. "Can you put that in a dart gun for me? I don't think he's gonna let any body close enough to stab him.

"I'll see what I can do," Carter said, as she then took off to find a dart gun.

"Okay, let's go find Riley." Jesse and Daniel took off for the control room. There they found Riley being held off the ground by Teal'c. Jack was on the floor next to him. "Riley, stop." Teal'c dropped Riley as he turned to face him, and Riley began to blur towards the gate room only to have Jesse slam into him. "Stand down, Riley."

"You have no right to order me around, human," Riley snapped as his eyes flashed orange. "I'm superior to you and you know that down deep. You are scared of me."

"No, not really." She shoved him back into the wall. "You think that you're so much better than all of us, and we don't deserve to be in your presence."

"Damn straight." His eyes grew darker and he laughed. "You are pitiful."

"Really." She slammed him back against the wall hard. "I hate to tell you something, Riley. I'm not your slave. I'm a free human. I don't care what you really think of me."

"Oh, really."

"Yes, really." She grabbed his arm and threw him down the stairs leading towards the gate room. "And I'll show you."

"I can take you on in a fight any day."

"Well, this must be your lucky day. You're gonna find out." She then followed him down the stairs.

As Daniel was helping Jack to his feet, Teal'c went over to see that Jesse and Riley had entered the gate room. "Okay, what happened?" Daniel asked them, as he and Jack joined Teal'c.

"We were looking for Riley when he jumped me," Jack started, as he turned to face Daniel. "Did they just have a fight?"

"I think they are going to fight, sir," Carter said, as she came up to them with the dart gun. They all looked up to see Jesse land hard on her back on the ramp. "Or they are fighting."

"What ya got there, Carter," Jack asked her, as he took the dart gun from her and looked at it.

"It's the antidote. Riley is still contagious. This is the only way he can get the antidote."

"Oh, cool. Can I shoot him?"

"Sure, sir. I don't think Jesse is in the position to do it right now." They heard contact and looked up to see Jesse holding her hand and Riley holding the side of his face. "That had to hurt."

"It sounded like it hurt." Riley grabbed onto Jesse's arm and shoved her up against the wall. "Um, let's go." Carter followed him as he ran into the gate room. Jesse got a foot between herself and the wall and shoved back. Riley let go of her as he stumbled to get his balance.

"You're gonna pay for that, human," he sneered at her, as he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her back into the wall. "Now is the time for you to die." He then lifted her off the ground.

"Riley, don't," Jesse said, as she began to fight to free herself from his hold, as he started to slowly choke her. "Ri, stop." Jack then shot Riley with the dart and he let her go as he fell to the ground in a seizure. Jesse landed hard on her knees as she fought to breathe. "Took you long enough."

"Well, I didn't want to shoot you," Jack said, as he came up to look at Riley. "Is he gonna be civil now?"

"He should be back to normal Riley in a matter of minutes." Jesse slowly got to her feet and she shook. "I never have seen him like this. It's like the orange serum brought out his alter ego. One that I never want to see again."

"I think that none of us will want to see that side of him again."

**TBC**

**please review **


	24. chapter 24

General Hammond ordered Riley to be sedated and placed in quarante in a secured area. Jesse had gone with him so that she could talk to him when he woke up. Ethan had then taken up the responsibility of entertaining Katie, while Sg-1 talked about what happened. Everyone had been cleared of the plague, so they were safe for the moment.

Jesse was sketching in a small book that Carter had given her, when Riley woke up. "Man, talk about your killer headaches," he said, as he slowly sat up only to find that he was handcuffed to the bed. "Okay, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Jesse asked him, as she set down her book and pencil.

"Nope. The last thing I remember is that you stabbed me with some orange serum to help the antidote work, and that's all I remember."

"Well, you did some pretty horrible things when you were under the influence of the serum."

"Like what?"

"Like throw me through the glass in the infirmary."

"What? I did what?" His eyes quickly focused on the small scars on her face that were still healing. "I did that."

"Yeah, you did. You also said some pretty horrible things to me."

"I'm sorry, pet, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, but there are some things that were said that made me think about some things."

"Like what?"

"If you really are Riley and not some engineered Goa'uld sent to kill us all."

"What? You're joking, right?" She then shook her head no. "I take that as a no."

"Riley, you sounded so much like a Goa'uld. For a moment there, I thought you had been taken as a host."

"Jess, it's me, Riley. You know me better than anyone else."

"Well, I thought I did." She got to her feet only to have the book fall to the floor. Riley shot a glance down to see that she had drawn him with Goa'uld eyes. "That's what you looked like."

"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to get out of hand. I didn't know how my body would react to the serum." He tugged at the cuffs and then leaned back against the wall. "I thought that I could handle it."

"But you couldn't. None of us could handle it all that well. I was only able to hide my addiction because of the fact that no one paid all that much attention to me. The serum messes with how you think and react. I remember once putting my hand in fire just for laughs. It didn't hurt me so I didn't think anything about it."

"But at least you remember the things that you did." Jesse let out a small sigh, as she sat back down. "So I was really that out of control."

"You're in isolation with a mild sedative in your system. So yes, you really were that bad. I couldn't even take you down, Riley."

"That bad." He closed his eyes and shook his head when he opened them. "So what are we gonna do? I bet that General Hammond doesn't feel that safe with us here anymore."

"They're talking about what should happen to us." She took up the pad and began to draw a new picture. "I have a hunch that they might not want us to stay here.

"And where are we gonna go? We can't go home. There isn't a home to go home to. That planet isn't liveable anymore."

"I know, Riley." Tears soon began to fill the corner of her eyes. "I miss is so much. I know that life was really hard, but it was our lives, our time. I know that they are trying so hard to make us feel like this is home, but it isn't. I do have some faint memories of what Earth was like from when I was like five, other than that, I don't remember it at all. We were forced to leave it, when the replicators took it over. I knew that Mom and Dad weren't all that happy that Earth had been destroyed. It was their home, and there would be no replacement for it."

"So you're feeling the same way that they did when they had to leave Earth?"

"Yeah, I am. Ethan is so happy to be here, because of the fact that Mom and Dad are still alive here. I'm happy as well, but it's not the same. They are the same people. They don't have any of my childhood stories to tell me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm still expecting Mom to walk through the door. She had been taken as a host to Sha're and killed."

"I'm sorry, Riley." Jesse moved over and sat next to him. "Now we have them confused with the Cassie of this time. I know that she's not the same Cassie because she doesn't have the same look in her eyes. She has hope in her eyes here, and at home, she always had fear in them along with pain and suffering."

"You knew that we couldn't have saved her, right?"

"Yeah, I know that we couldn't have saved her without ending up dead as well." She wiped back the tears and looked over to see that there was a touch of pain in Riley's eyes. "I wish that it had ended differently."

"We'll make them pay."

"How? We're here. Not there, and I don't think that two soldiers from the future can take them on. I don't want to make Ethan fight. I want him to stay here and take care of Katie."

"We'll figure that one out when we come to that bridge." The door slowly opened and Katie peeked in. "Hello, little one."

"Goodie, you're up," Katie said, as she rushed over to them, and climbed up on the bed next to them. "I missed you." She snuggled into the spot between Jesse and Riley. "How are you feeling, Riley?"

"I'm feeling better," he said, as he tucked back a loose strand of her hair. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." They looked up at a small sound and looked up to see Ethan standing at the door. "Come join us, Eth." He came over and sat next to Jesse. "See, they're okay."

"What's gonna happen to us?" Ethan asked Jesse, as she put her arm around his shoulder. "I don't think that Mom and Dad want us here anymore."

"I don't know right now what we're gonna do, Eth," Jesse said, as she ran a hand through his hair making it stand up. "But we're gonna be okay. If we're all together, we're gonna make it."

Just then Daniel and Janet were at the door with a concerned look on his face. "We need your help," Daniel said, as Janet freed Riley from the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Carter and Jack are trapped off world. We can't go save them because of the fact that the gate is heavily guarded."

"Why did they go off world?" Jesse, Ethan, and Riley got to their feet and Riley stretched.

"They went to help out a Tok'ra."

"Selmak?" Katie asked, as Jesse picked her up as they headed for the observation room. "He's really nice."

"Yeah, he is."

They looked up at the video feed to see fifteen armed Jaffa standing at the gate. "Oh, a party," Jesse said, as she looked over at Riley. "You feel up to crashing it?"

"Yeah, always," he answered, as they turned to go towards the gate room only to be stopped by General Hammond. "Sir."

"Here's the agenda, people," he said, as he looked at Jesse and Riley. "You are to rescue Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and the tok'ra operative."

"Okay," Jesse said, as he came up to stand next to Riley. "Anything else, sir?"

"Come back alive."

"Yeah, we'll do that." Jesse then turned to face Ethan and Katie. "Hey, stay with Uncle Daniel today. We'll be back in no time."

"Okay, be safe," Ethan said, as Jesse and Riley headed for the gate room only to be stopped by some technicians with some weapons.

"Oh, toys." Jesse took up a Zhat gun and so did Riley, along with a combat knife and some grenades. "This should do us." They strapped them on, and headed for the gate to see that it has been activated. "Ready?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?' They then blurred up the ramp and through the gate.

**TBC**


	25. chapter 25

Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and a wounded Selmak watched as the gate became activated. 'Okay," Jack said, as he peered over the ridge to look at the gate. "Who is it now? More Jaffa to join the party."

"I don't think so, Sir," Carter said, as they watched as the Jaffa began to go flying. "I think I know who it is."

"The kids right?"

"Yeah, it looks like General Hammond asked them to be our rescue party."

"What kids?" Jacob Carter asked them, as they started to head down towards the gate. "How do you know that you can trust them?"

"Because Dad, we can," Carter said, as she slipped on some loose gravel and slid down the hill, taking Colonel O'Neill with them. "Sorry, Sir."

"It's okay, Carter," he said, as he slowly got to his feet only to look up into the armed end of a staff weapon. "Look, Carter, I found a Jaffa."

"Get to your feet," the Jaffa ordered them.

"Okay," Jack said, as he helped Carter to her feet, and they started to walk in front of the Jaffa towards the gate. "This really isn't our day."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Jesse and Riley were having fun taking down the Jaffa. They got about almost all the way done, when they spotted the Jaffa coming towards them with O'Neill and Carter. "Oh, crap," Jesse said, as she slammed a Jaffa's head up against the D.H.D. "Here comes a Jaffa with Mom and Dad."

"Okay, let's finish up with this and help them out." Riley then ducked as a staff weapon went off nearly hitting him in the head. "What the hell, who's shooting at us?"

"I would say them." Jesse pointed to the large squadron of Jaffa coming towards them. "This is getting interesting."

"Yeah it is." Jesse pulled out her Zhat gun and looked over at the Staff weapons on the ground next to them. "At least we won't run out of weapons to shoot at them."

"Yeah, we won't."

"So what do we do now?" They ducked behind the D.H.D. as the Jaffa started to fire upon them. "We can't blur. With that much firing going on, we're surely gonna be shot."

"I don't want to get shot." She then fired off ten shots from her Zhat and took down five guards. "What are we gonna do?"

"Stay alive for starters." Riley took up a staff weapon and handed her one. "And try to take down as many of them as we can."

"Sounds like a plan." Jesse shot a glance over to see that Jack and Carter had taken care of the Jaffa that had been bringing them to the gate. "I have an idea." Jesse then blurred off to the right and into the trees that surrounded the gate.

"Okay." Riley followed suit after her, and they came up behind Jack and Carter. Jack turned his gun onto them, and they threw up their hands. "Hey, it's us."

"So I take it that you guys are here to rescue us," Jack said, as Jesse rested up against a staff weapon. "Did you guys have fun taking down those Jaffa?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"Are you okay?" Carter asked her, as she put a hand on her face to find her warm. "You're warm."

"I'm not sick, I'm just out of shape. It's been a while since Riley and I took down guards that way. We used to do it all the time back on our world, but we are out of shape now." Just then Riley was shot by a Zhat and he went down. Jesse spun around, grabbed Jacob, and threw him up against a tree with a knife to his throat. "Hello, Selmak."

"Who are you?" Jacob asked, as he struggled to get free.

"Why did you attack Riley?"

"He was attacking you."

"No, Dad, he wasn't," Carter said, as she placed a hand on Jesse's arm, making her lower the knife. Jack helped Riley to his feet and he shot Jacob a harsh look. "These are the people who are here to save us."

"These kids are the ones who are gonna save us? Are you both nuts?"

"Trust me on this one, Jacob," Jack said, as he came up to them. "They can take care of themselves."

"Jesse, I need a look out," Riley said to her, and she nodded. She took a few steps back before blurring up the tree next to them. "What do you see?"

"Five squadrons of Jaffa marching for the gate. There are two there now." She then dropped down next to them and took up her staff weapon. "There's about twenty at the gate."

"Twenty?" Jack asked, as he peered through the trees to see the Jaffa that were coming.

"Yeah, it's a piece of cake."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Jesse strechted and looked over at Riley. "You up for this?"

"Yeah," Riley said, as they led the way to the gate through the trees. "Just wish that he hadn't shot me."

"Can you still blur?"

"Yeah." They stopped at the clearing to see that the Jaffa were standing in front of the gate and around the D.H.D. "Looks like fun."

"You sure you can do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure about it." He handed Jacob his staff weapon and took out his knife. "Just keep with me." He then blurred off towards the Jaffa.

"Show off." Jesse handed Carter her staff weapon, as she drew her knife, and got ready to blur. "Just don't hit us." She then blurred off after him, taking down two Jaffa on her way.

"Man, they can take care of themselves," Jacob said, as they watched them attack the Jaffa. "We really should be helping them out with those on coming Jaffa."

"Right," Jack said, as they took aim and started to fire upon them. Carter watched as area around the Gate became clear of Jaffa. "That was fast. Go Carter, dial us up."

"Yes, Sir," she said, as she made her way towards the D.H.D. only to watch as Jesse took down a Jaffa in front of her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, never better," Jesse said, as Carter began to dial up the gate. "You better get Dad and Grandpa over here." Carter turned to see the horde of Jaffa charging the gate. "We won't be able to stop them."

"Sir, you better get to the gate, now," Carter said into her walkie-talkie.

"Carter, we're coming," Jack said as they came running towards the gate, and he shot a glance over at the horde. "Holy Shit, that's a lot of Jaffa."

"Gonna be a few less," Riley said, as he trotted over to them. Jesse zeroed in her eyes to see that he had made a barricade with the extra staff weapon and shot him a concerned look. "Just a neat trick that I picked up from Nirrti." He grabbed a grenade and threw it at the staffs. The moment it hit the ground it blew up, taking them with them, creating a wall of fire. "Wow, never really expected that to work."

"Well, it did," Jesse said, as they looked up at the open gate. "Time to go home."

"Yeah, let's go." Jack, Carter, and Selmak went through after Carter sent the code through. Jesse and Riley soon were after them.

The moment they were on the other side, the iris shut behind them, and they all colapsed on the ramp. "Wow, what a rush," Jesse said, as she leaned up against Riley, as they sat on the ramp. "Can we do it again?"

"Not with that many Jaffa," Carter said, as she looked up to see the door open and Katie and Ethan come in. "Ah, here they come."

"Grandpa," Ethan cried out, as he rushed towards him.

"Grandpa?" Jacob asked Carter, as he hugged Ethan. "Am I missing something really important?"

"We'll tell you later."

"Welcome Home, Sg-1 and members of Sg-x," Hammond said, as he came up to them with Daniel and Teal'c.

"SG-X?" Jesse asked him, as she picked up Katie.

"Yes, we have decided that since you are here, you could help us with our teams. So we have assigned you a team name and status here on earth."

"Cool."

"So are we gonna stay?" Ethan asked them as he came over to stand next to their side.

"Yeah, for now."

"Sweet."

**TBC**


	26. chapter 26

Jesse and Riley were honored about the fact that General Hammond had given them their own team, and Ethan and Katie were happy that they were gonna be staying on Earth longer. It then came time to tell Jacob what was going on.

"They're your what?" Jacob asked Sam, as Riley and Jesse came into the conference room.

"Our kids," Carter began, as Jesse sat down in the empty seat next to her. "Our kids for an alternative future."

"Okay, what?

"We're from a future that they could have had," Jesse started, as she looked over to see that Riley had left the room. "In our time, every one of SG-1 was executed by Apophis when we were young."

"Apophis is still alive?"

"In our time, yes." Jesse then ran a hand through her hair. "Riley, Ethan, and I are advance humans. Somehow we got these bugs inside our bodies that make us stronger and faster than an average human."

"Okay, why are you here then?"

"Because our world was destroyed by both the Goa'uld and the replicators. They are at war with each other. After they are done, there isn't gonna be a world left for any of us to live on."

"What about the other races? Who's all left?"

"Well the Tollan are gone. The Nox have been destroyed. The remaining Asgard that are left are enslaved."

"The Tok'ra were the first to go," Riley said, as he came up to stand behind Jesse, with a small box. "The Goa'uld would gather them up and leave then for the replicators."

"Ri, what's in the box?" Jesse asked him, as he sat down next to her.

"Something I had saved to give to a Tok'ra if we had located them."

"Oh, what?" She opened the box to reveal what looked like a disk. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah, it's a census disk."

"And why would I need that?" Jacob crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because it was your orders to give it to any Tok'ra that I would come across."

"You spoke to Selmak. Cool."

"He gave it to me right before he died, at the hand of Apophis."

"He was the last of the Tok'ra, too."

"Well that makes me feel better," Jacob said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wonder what this thing really is," Jesse mumbled as she took up the disk and began to fiddle with it. All of a sudden a bright light filled the room followed by a hologram of star systems. "Wow."

"Well that's interesting," Jack said, as they looked up at the hologram. "What is it?"

"It's the entire ancestory line on the Tok'ra," Jesse answered, as she climbed up onto the table and touched a symbol. It lit up and the scene changed to one that was more detailed. "It's also a census of all the Tok'ra as of this year. Why would they have one so old?"

"Because Selmak knew about how the devices worked and asked me if I ever got the chance to give this to a Tok'ra from the past," Riley said as he answered her question.

"So this is going to help us locate all the missing Tok'ra," Jacob said as he took up the disk only to have it shut off. "Thank you." He slowly got to his feet. "I should be returning to the base and show them this."

"You're welcome," Jesse pipped as she hopped down off the table.

"Oh, and one more thing, Jacob," Riley called out, just as he was about to reach the door and he turned to face him. "You shoot me again with a Zhat and you're going down."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jacob said, then he was gone.

"So now what?" Jesse said, as she turned to face SG-1.

"Jesse, you and I need to do some recon to see if there are any slave survivors and take them to a new planet," Riley said, as he sat down and face her. "General Hammond said that we could have our own world if we wanted to."

"Cool. So when do we go."

"First thing tomorrow, after we rest. It's gonna be a couple of days before we come back."

"Sounds good." She then took off leaving them alone.

"She won't be that happy when we get back," Riley said to the others, as he got to his feet and followed her.

"So let me get this straight, you guys are leaving to go home and I can't come," Ethan asked them, as they got ready for bed. "That totally sucks."

"We are gonna be moving pretty fast, Eth," Jesse began, as she climbed up onto her bunk. "We are just doing basic recon. It's pretty boring actually."

"So I get to stay here and do what?"

"You get to help Uncle Daniel figure out some stuff that was brought in from their last find."

"Okay." Ethan turned over and soon was sound asleep.

"What about me?" Katie asked Riley as he tucked her in. "Can I come?"

"No, you can't come," Riley said, as he sat down on the floor next to her bunk. "You get to stay with Cassie."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He then shot a glance over at Ethan and lowered his voice. "And we need for you to keep an eye on Ethan. Make sure he stays out of trouble."

"I can do that. Night guys." Katie then curled into the blankets and she soon was asleep.

"Good night, little one." Riley got to his feet and looked up to see that Jesse was watching him. "It's going to be okay."

"I know, but I wish we didn't have to leave them behind," she said, as Riley climbed up onto his bunk.

"You know that we can't take them with us. We're gonna be going from world to world very quickly. What if they got lost? We wouldn't be able to locate them in time."

"I know." She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "It's just gonna be strange being at home without them."

"Yeah, I know. Get some sleep, we leave at first light."

"Night, Riley." Jesse pulled the blanket over her head and curled up as she fell asleep.

"Night, Jesse." Riley quickly followed suit and soon they all were sound asleep.

**TBC**


	27. chapter 27

It was early morning, when Sg-1 and Sg-X, plus a very tired Katie and Ethan, stood and watched as the gate started to open. "Take care of her," Riley said to Ethan, as he gave Katie a hug before putting on his pack. Jesse gave them both hugs before Riley helped her with hers. "Man, these packs are heavy."

"Don't we know," Jack said, as he held out two pistols and ammo. "For your protection."

"Thanks," Riley said, as they put them into their pockets. They then strapped their Zhats on, plus their knives. "I think we have all the weapons we need."

"I think so too," Jesse said as she took the G.O.D. from Carter and strapped it to her arm. She then shot them a smile. "Well, I guess this is good bye until we come back."

"And you're gonna come back," Jack said, as he shot a glance over to see that Katie had fallen asleep.

"Oh, course, dad. I wouldn't dare leave you to take care of Ethan by yourself."

"How thoughtful."

"Ready?" Riley asked her, as he punched in the symbols on the device on his arm.

"Yeah, let's do this." They then blurred up the ramp and through the gate.

"Bye," Ethan called out to them, as the gate powered down. "Now all we can do is wait for them to return home safely."

"They'll come back."

"I know."

They then all left the gate room and went their separate ways.

Jesse and Riley hit the other side of the gate to find the world on fire. Jesse brought up her hand to cover her mouth as she began to cough as the thick smoke began to get to her. "Can you see anything?" she called out to him, as he came up to her side, and turned her towards the gate. "Riley?"

"No one is left alive here," he said, as he placed a stone in front of the D.H.D., before he began to dial up another planet. "We should go before the poison in the air kills us off for sure."

"Okay." They blurred through the gate as soon as it opened only to come through to the other side of the gate, they were soaked to the bone from a downpour. "Okay, this sucks."

"Let's find a safe place to hide." They then blurred towards some caves at the cliffs that surrounded the gate. They found an empty one and stopped to catch their breaths. "Okay, that wasn't what I had in mind when I said let's recon."

"I know." Jesse helped him get his pack off and he helped her with hers. "How about we leave our packs here and do some light recon?"

"Sounds like a great idea." They then blurred along the tree lines, in search of any signs that humans were there. They soon came upon a small village that was burned tot he ground. "This can't be good. You go check for survivors, while I go check the area."

"Okay." Jesse started to walk down the main path that led into the village, looking for any signs for survivors. She had just passed a large hut when she was attacked from behind. She hit the ground hard and quickly rolled away from her attacker, only to see that it was a young man. "Hello," she said to him, as she jumped to her feet. "We mean you no harm."

"We?" the man asked, as he pulled out his knife and began to look around. "How many are there out there?"

"I only know of one more person."

"Who is your God?"

"I have no God."

"You lie." He swung at her with the knife only to have her quickly move out of the way. "You have been sent here to destroy me"

"By whom?" Jesse ducked his attack again and put more space between them.

"Your Lord, Apophis." Anger quickly filled his eyes as he lunged at her. "You' will not complete your mission."

"What mission?" Jesse ducked the knife again and backed away from him even more. "I'm not following you at the moment."

"You are lying." He lunged at her again only to be stopped by Riley, who soon had him down on the ground. "See, here's the proof." Riley quickly had him disarmed and tossed the knife aside.

"No, this is the other person that I had mentioned before. Ri, let him go."

"Is he okay?" Riley asked her, as he came to her side after letting go of the man.

"I think so. He's not a Goa'uld." She ran a hand through her hair and shot him a smile. "Okay, we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Jesse and this is Riley. We are looking for any human survivors or refugees."

"My name is Jace," he said, as he looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry that I had attacked you. I have heard from other slaves that you guys escaped after destroying part of Apophis' base, and that the remaining slaves had been killed."

"It's nice to meet you, Jace," Jesse said, as she shot a glance around. "Are you alone or are there others out there?"

"No, there's no one left here." He ran a hand through his short black hair. "I escaped the massacre only to find myself alone. I've been alone for a very long time."

"Okay, you can either come with us or stay here." His face lit up and he shot her a smile. 'That is if you really want to come with us."

"I would love that."

"We aren't going back to Earth right away. We are doing recon to find more survivors and/or refugees. We have a safe place for them to go once we locate them."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"We should be going now." Jesse then blurred off to get their stuff, leaving Jace to get his.

"Wow, she moves fast," Jace said as he gathered up his few belongings and put them into a pack. He took up a staff weapon and followed Riley to the gate. "Can you move as fast as she can?"

"Yeah," Riley said, as they waited for Jesse to catch up. "But I'm not as good as her."

"He's right about that," Jesse said, as she came up to them with their packs. "We have trouble."

"What did you see?" Riley asked her, as they put on their packs and he started to dial up another planet.

"I saw the remains of what was a Goa'uld Mothership with replicators eating away at it."

"Well that's a good enough reason if any to take our leave."

"Yeah, let's go." The gate opened, and they started through the gate. "I hate those bugs." They went through the gate only to come to the other side to find themselves in the middle of ten armed humans. "Okay, this can't be any better."

"No, it doesn't look like it." They all quickly put their hands on the top of their heads and Jace dropped his weapon. "Our days are getting pretty interesting, don't you think." Both nodded. "That's what I thought." Riley then shot the group a smile. "We come in peace."

**TBC**


	28. chapter 28

"Stand down," a voice ordered the group, and Riley, Jesse, and Jace looked up to see a mild-age woman standing behind them. "You are not from here and you're not Goa'uld."

"That is correct, Ma'am," Jesse said, as she shot a glance around to see that the men had lowered their weapons. "What's going on here?"

"We're protecting ourselves from those who would want to hurt us," she said, as she came up to them. "You are different, like Keirra."

"Who's Keirra?" Jace asked, as he came up next to Jesse, and she shot him a concerned look. "What? It's the name. It's different."

"And what Jace was popular back where you grew up?" Jesse asked, as she turned to face him.

"Yes, it was."

"Oh, really."

"Uhm, guys," Riley said as he stepped in between them. "I don't think this is the time to have a little spat over names."

"She started it."

"I did not."

"Enough!" the woman snapped, causing them all to jump and face her. "That's better. Come with us. You'll be added to our collection."

"Collection?" they all mouthed, as they followed the woman away from the gate.

"Why doesn't that sound like a good thing," Jace asked Jesse as they passed a bend of the path only to come to a halt at the base of what seemed like a huge bird cage full of people. "That could be the reason."

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Jesse said, as the woman opened the door and they ducked in, only to have the door lock behind them. "I feel like a bird in a cage."

"Is that because we're in a cage?" Jace asked her, only to receive a punch in the arm. "Okay, I may have deserved that one."

"What are they all here for? Most of them look human."

"The question I want to know is how did that woman notice that we were different," Riley said, as he climbed up onto a ledge and helped Jesse and Jace onto it. "She knows more than she's telling us."

"That's because Theresa knows everything about everybody," a voice came from above and they looked up to see a young woman dressed in a pair of black pants, and a white t-shirt perched on the wall above them. She dropped down next to them and it was then that they noticed her three foot tail. "Don't worry, it doesn't bite."

"Let me guess," Jesse said, as she looked up at the girl. "You're Keirra."

"How did you guess?"

"Because Theresa said that we were like Keirra. We were different."

"You have to be different in order to survive the trials."

"Trials?" Jace asked, as he looked up at her. "What trails?"

"They are to test to see how powerful you really are."

"What happens to those who fail?"

"They are sold off as slaves or killed."

"Dang, that's not good."

"How long you been here, Keirra?" Riley asked, as she began to twitch her tail.

"A while. Long enough to learn the language and how to get on Theresa's good side."

"How did she acquire you?" Jesse asked, as she looked over at the others who were watching them with dagger eyes.

"She found me unconscious after a Goa'uld attack on my village. I was the only one left alive and she took me as your prize possession. All because of the tail."

"We've never met anyone who has a tail before who's human."

"It's in the genes." She then turned to face the door and frowned. "Something is wrong. Very wrong."

"Why do you say that?" Jace asked, as Jesse and Riley joined Keirra's side. "Guys?"

"Someone's coming with an army?" Jesse asked Riley, as she moved over to his side. "Please tell me my eyes were wrong."

"No, they're right," Riley assured her. "It's an army. An army of replicators."

"Who would bring them as an army?"

"Someone who doesn't fear them, would be my guess."

"We're dead," Jace said as he began to pace. "It figures I find other living beings only to end up being killed by those nasty bugs. This is really fun on how my life is ending up." Keirra slapped him on the face and grabbed his shirt. "What?"

"We'll get out of this," she said, as she turned to look at the roof of the cage. "How good are you guys at climbing?"

"Why?" all three asked in unison.

"Because that's the only way you guys can get out of here alive. These cage is what those nasty bugs want, and we're in their way."

"Good point," Jace said, as he began to climb up the walls towards the top.

"What about the others?" Jesse asked them, as she looked at the others. "We can't leave them here."

"They all are all ready dead," Keirra said, as she jumped up onto the wall and snagged a hold. "This cage somehow holds the spirits of those who die. They died along time ago."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been here long enough to know that. The only living humans on this planet are Theresa, her guards, and you guys."

"Well, since we're the only humans, let's go." Riley and Jesse started to follow Jace and Keirra up towards the top of the cage. "We are not in shape to do this."

"Yeah, I know," Riley said, as he grabbed onto Jesse's arm as she slipped and pulled her back to safety. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be better once we are out of this stupid cage."

"Hello, you guys are so slow." They looked up to see that both Keirra and Jace had gotten the top off and were on the outside looking down at them. "You guys coming or what?"

"I'm gonna hurt him," Jesse whispered to Riley as she blurred up to them, with Riley right behind her. "Yeah, we're coming. It's you who are slowing us down."

"You guys blurred?"

"Yeah, we can do that." They all peered down to see that the replicators had started to eat away at the cage. "Okay, did anybody have any idea how to get off of the top of the cage?" They all shook their heads no. "No, that's what I thought."

"All we have to do is get to the gate and we're okay," Jace pointed out, as he started to climb down the side.

"Yeah, and pass the thousand replicators who want to eat any technology that is advanced on this planet." They all followed him down the cage and hid in some bushes.

"So, they don't eat humans."

"No, but they do love the little bugs that are in our blood stream."

"That's gotta suck."

"Ri, you think that you and Jace can grab our stuff. Keirra and I will get to the gate."

"Okay." Jace and Riley took off in one direction and Jesse and Keirra went the other way.

"Oh, by the way," Keirra said, as they ran for the gate.

"What? You don't want to leave?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I prefer Kee, then Keirra."

That got Jesse to stop and shoot her a smile. "That's it? Okay I can deal with that. Run!" Kee glance behind her to see a swam of replicators coming towards them. "I don't like them." They took up their pace and came to the stargate just as Riley had punched in the symbols on the device. "We're going home?"

"For now," Riley, said as he looked at the replicators. "This was the only other free world that I knew off that wasn't Goa'uld occupied or swamped with Replicators." Riley handed them their weapons and they got ready to go through the gate.

"Good enough reason." They all backed away from the gate and Jace and Kee shot them a concerned look. "Time to go." Riley and Jesse grabbed onto them and blurred for the gate. They hit the event horizon just as replicators jumped at them.

**TBC**

**TBC**


	29. chapter 29

Riley, Jace, Keirra, and Jesse came flying fast through the gate and landed hard on the ramp and rolled to the bottom. They sat up with their weapons drawn as the iris shut behind them and the thuds came from the bodies that had jumped in behind them. "That was too close," Jess said, as she looked over to see SG-1 standing at the doors. "But we're home."

"This is home," Keirra asked, as Jace helped her to her feet, keeping in mind not to step on her three foot tail. "It looks like the SGC, from Earth."

"Well that is because it's the SGC." Jesse then gestured over to SG-1 and shot them a smile. "I'll explain it all later."

"You better."

"Welcome home, SG-X, and friends," O'Neill said, as they came up to them. "How was your recon mission?"

"I would say that it went rather well, Sir," Riley reported, as he looked over at Jace and Keirra. "We have found two new members to join SG-X."

"I see that and that's great news."

"My name is Jace and this is Keirra, Sir," Jace said, as he introduced himself and Keirra. "We're glad that we are here."

"Jesse! Riley!" Katie yelled as she ran at them, and launched herself at Riley. "You're back."

"Yes, little one, we're back," Riley said, as he shifted her into a better position. "I would like you to meet some new people."

"Jess!" Ethan called out as he blurred over to her side, nearly knocking her over when he came to a stop in front of her. "You're back."

"Yes, Eth, we're back," she said, as she gave him a quick hug. "I want you to meet some new friends." He looked over at Jace and Keirra and shot them a smile. "This is Jace and Keirra. They are here to help us fight the Goa'uld."

"Cool. Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you, Eth," Keirra said, as she shook his hand only to yelp when one of the technicans accidentaly stepped on her tail. "Hey, watch the tail."

"Sorry, Ma'am," he said, as he went on with his duties.

"You okay?" Jesse asked her, as she came over to her side with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll be okay." Keirra swished her tail around and that got a smile on her face. "It just hurts when someone steps on my tail."

"I bet." She then turned to face SG-1. "Can I show them to their rooms? It's been a long couple of days."

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"Thank you." She then led them to where they had been set up to sleep. It was a barracks and had been transformed that half of it into living quarters and half sleeping quarters. "Home sweet home."

"Beds," Jace called out as he flung himself down on one of them. "It's been such a long time since I've actually slept in a real bed."

"Can I have one of the taller ones?" Keirra asked them, as she turned to face Jesse. "I prefer to be higher off the ground."

"Not many prey can reach you if you're so high," Riley pointed out. "Go ahead pick any one that's not being used."

"Thank you." She then climbed up onto the one next to her and hopped over to the one in the far corner and made her bed.

"Looks like they are adapting," Jesse whispered to Riley as they walked towards the door. "Do you think that Cassie's mom will want to run some tests on them? Just to make sure that they're okay."

"I"m sure that she will want to run some tests, especially on Keirra. I don't think that they have come across her species before."

"I don't know many who have come across her species before, Ri."

"Yeah, let's go see what General Hammond wants us to do about them." They then left Jace and Keirra in the room since they both were sound asleep." They found Sg-1 talking to Janet in the hallway. "Hey, what's up?"

"How are you guests?" Janet asked them, as she looked at them. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Jesse said, as she stretched. "It wasn't pretty what we saw."

"So what did you guys see?"

"Well there were planets on fire. Planets with a lot of Jaffa on them, and then that one planet that had Keirra enslaved and had the spirits of those who had died still trapped there."

"Sounds interesting," Janet said, as she took Jesse's pulse. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, a little groggy but I'll be back to my normal self in no time flat." She took a step away from them, only to fall down to her knees. "Or not." Her world then went black.

"Jesse?" Riley called out as she fell to the floor, and he soon was at her side, cradling her head. "What's wrong with her?" He touched her forehead and found that she wasn't warm or cold.

"I don't know," Janet said, as she checked her vitals. "Something is wrong with her."

"I know what it is," Keirra said as she and Jace came into the corridor, and she dropped down next to Jesse. "She's exhausted beyond belief." She then touched her with the tip of her tail. "She'll be okay in a few days."

"A few days?" they all asked at once. "What the hell happened?"

"I may have touched her with the tip of my tail while we were running," Keirra said as she got to her feet. "It's got a substance in it that can render a person unconscious for days at a time."

"Oh, good," Jace said, as he backed away from her tail. "That's something we needed to know."

"She'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will be," Janet said as she came up to look at Jace and Keirra. "I would like to do some tests on you both to make sure that you guys are okay."

"Sure," Jace said, as Keirra looked over at him. "It'll be okay. I'm sure that she won't hurt us."

"If you trust her, than I guess that I can as well."

"Then it's settled. To the infirmary with the both of you. Riley, you take Jesse back to bed, and then join us there."

"Yes, Ma'am," Riley said, as he picked up Jesse and took her back to the barricks and then joined them at the infirmary. "Let's get this over with."

In the end, it took both Jace and Riley to hold Keirra down so that Janet could give her a shot and they ended up getting hurt by her tail. After all their labs came back clean, Janet ordered them to bed rest, and they went off to sleep.

**TBC**


	30. chapter 30

While Jesse slept, Jace and Keirra took the time to get comfortable with the base and the people who worked on it. Katie had gone with them and Ethan had gone somewhere with Jack. Riley sat by her bedside in vain waiting for her to wake up.

Jesse woke up with a major headache and an urge to kick some butt. She rolled off the bed and landed on her feet, waking up Riley. "Hey you," he said to her, as she came over to his side. "You have a good rest."

"Yeah, I did," she said, as she stretched. "I know that Kee didn't mean to put me out. It was an accident."

"Well that's good to know," a voice came from the door and they turned to see Jace and Kee.

"You're finally up," Jace said, as they came into the room. "It's been so boring, around here without you awake."

"Well, it's good to be missed," Jesse said as she quickly took a step back as Ethan blurred by only to have him hit the wall. "Easy, Eth, you need to learn how to stop."

"You could have told me the wall was there," Ethan said, as he rubbed his head, where he had hit it on the wall. "Man, that hurts."

"Yeah, Ethan, walls don't move," Jace said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I know."

"Haven't you been training?" Jesse asked him, as she turned to face him.

"Not as much as I should be."

"I can clearly see that. We all should train. We're gonna be going out on missions in no time at all. We need to be in shape."

"And you guys aren't in shape?" O'Neill said, as he walked into the room, carrying a crying Katie. "She fell down the stairs and demanded that we take her to see Riley."

"Katie," Riley said, as he took her from O'Neill. "You know better than to demand things. You're much too young to do that."

"But I felt like it," she mumbled as she buried her face into Riley's shoulder only to snap it back up and looked over at Jesse. "You're awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"That's good. Now we can play."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jesse said as she took Katie from Riley. "We'll play while they train."

"How does that sound like a good idea?" Ethan asked her, as they followed her and Katie to the training area, to find Teal'c there. "It's not fair."

"Eth, you need to learn how to stop. You can't just keep hitting walls."

"It doesn't bother me."

"Well it should," Jack said, as he stood next to Teal'c. "We'll help ya train."

"Really?" Ethan's face lit up and Jesse just smile. "You would?"

"Sure, we got nothing better to do right now."

In five minutes, Teal'c and Jack had their hands full trying to get Ethan to learn how to stop before he hit the wall. Soon, Kee and Jace were in a hand to hand combact which was very interesting to watch.

Kee threw Jace back away from her only to have him plow into Jesse. She fell to the floor hard and Jace quickly got off of her. "I'm so sorry," he said to her, as she shook her head. "I didn't mean to knock you down."

"It's okay, Jace," Jesse said as she jumped to her feet and then blurred over to Ethan's side to whisper something in his ear. "I forgive you."

"I forgot you move so fast."

"Most people do. They look at me and think, she can't hurt us. She's not strong enough."

"That's what those Jaffa thought," Riley said, as he blurred at Jesse only to have her move away at the last second and he collided with Daniel who just walked into the room. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's okay," Daniel said, as Riley helped him to his feet. "She moves pretty quick."

"Jesse's one of the best," Ethan said, as he lunged at Jesse only to have her move and he hit the padded floor. "I almost had her."

"No, Eth, ya didn't," Jace said, as he helped Ethan to his feet. "Even I could have dodged that one."

"I'm still learning."

"That's why we're training," Jesse pointed out, as he came over to her side. "Let's see if you had learned how to stop yet." She then blurred out the door with Ethan right behind her.

"They'll be back," Riley said, as he sat down to catch his breath. Katie then went over to look at Kee's tail. "I got bets that Ethan hasn't learned how to stop yet."

"He has to learn how to stop," Jack said, as he and Teal'c began to box. "If he doesn't he's gonna get himself hurt.' Teal'c then hit him and Jack fell to the floor. "Hey. That's not fair, I wasn't ready." A blur came from the door and Ethan jumped over his body but Jesse didn't. She tripped over him and fell to the floor next to him. "You okay?"

"I'm good," Ethan said, as he came over to stand by Teal'c.

"Why were you running?" Kee asked him, as she watched Jesse craddle her arm. "What happened? Were you attacked?"

"No, we weren't attacked," Jesse said as she slowly sat up. "It's worse."

"How can it be worse?"

"Ethan did it," Riley pointed out. "That's why she was chasing him."

"The little fart got me with a door."

"So Ethan, can you stop?" Jack asked as he sat up.

"No," Ethan said, as he lowered his head in shame. "I'm still having trouble with it."

"You're gonna have to practice, Eth," Jesse said, as she jumped to her feet. "It took Riley and I a long time to get to where we are today. We also know that we have to train as well. There's stuff that we don't know how to do."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay, than it's not gonna be so bad."

"You think I'm gonna get my butt kicked don't you?" He nodded yes with a very large smile on his face. "You're going down, little man." Jack quickly ducked as Ethan blurred out of the room with Jesse right behind him.

"Talk about your sibling love," Jace said, causing them all to break out into laughter. "Okay, so what's next?"

**TBC**


	31. chapter 31

"We train some more," Jesse said, as she dragged Ethan back into the room by the collar of his shirt, with Carter behind them. "I'm not gonna stop, until this idiot learns how to stop."

"He hit a wall again didn't he?" Jack asked Carter, as he got to his feet.

"Yes, Sir," she answered him.

"Okay, Eth, we're gonna do this until you can stop," Jesse said, as she put her hair up into a pony tail. "Or until one of us passes out."

"It's not gonna be me," he said, as he blurred across the room only to slam into the wall.

"Wanna make a bet."

"That one doesn't count."

"Let's make a deal," Jack said, as he stopped Ethan from trying to blur again. "Teal'c and I will work with Ethan, Jace, and Keirra. You'll work with Riley, Daniel, and Carter."

"That'll work," Jesse said, as her group went over to one part of the room, while Ethan's group went over to the other part. "Now we train."

"This is the part where I'm confused," Daniel started, as he winced when he heard Ethan hit the wall. "How do you guys need to train? You are very powerful fighters? What more can you learn?"

Jesse shot Riley a look and she sighed. "We take our speed for granted sometimes," he said, as he looked over to see that Kee and Jace had begun to spar again. "We need to learn how attack in slow motion."

"Okay, we can help you with that," Carter said, with a smile. "Let's see what you got." Jesse and Riley broke from each others side as they began to spar. "This should be good."

Jesse ducked one of Riley's punches and kicked at his side only to have him block it. He went to strike her only to have her trip and hit the floor. "Ouch," Daniel said to Carter in a soft voice. "That was graceful."

"I know," Jesse said as she jumped to her feet in one motion. "I'm always graceful."

"Very good hearing," Riley mouthed to Daniel, as he ducked another one of Jesse's attacks, only to blur to the other side of the mat.

"Hey, no blurring." Jesse blurred over to him and knocked him into the wall. "That's the rules, Ri."

"Says the girl who just broke them herself." Riley pushed her off of him only to have her to knock Kee down in the process. "Oops, sorry Kee."

"You should be," Kee said, as they both jumped to her feet and turned on Riley. "You should know better."

"Oh, I should?" Riley asked, as they got him backed into the wall. "Jace, a little help here."

"Oh, right," Jace said, as he came up and swung at Jesse, only to have her knock him to the floor. "You're on your own dude."

"How about we call it a truce?" Daniel asked, as he moved to step in between them. "I think we've done as much training as we possible can today. I don't think Ethan can take much more of that wall."

"Fine, tomorrow," Jesse said, as she went over to check on Ethan.

"Riley, would you like to help me work on that device some more?" Daniel asked him, and he nodded. "Okay." They then took off for his office, leaving the rest of them alone.

"Bye," Jace said, as he sat up from his spot on the floor. "Man, that hurt."

"Sorry about that, Jace," Jesse said, as she offered her his hand and helped him to his feet. "I forgot you're a normal human."

"Oh, thanks for pointing that one out. So what do we all do?"

"Well, I have to work on something in my lab," Carter said, as she took off.

"I'm going to go meditate," Teal'c said, as he headed for the door.

"Really?" Kee asked him, shocking them all. "Can I join you?"

"If you wish." Kee then followed Teal'c out of the room.

"Jace, I think you should go get checked out by Doctor Frasier," Jesse said, as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You took a nasty blow to the head back there with Kee."

"Okay, I'm going." He then trotted out of the room, leaving Jack, Ethan, Jesse, and Katie.

"Let's go see what Carter's doing," Jack offered, and they took off for her lab.

"Uncle Jack," Katie started as they got to the corridor outside of the lab.

"Yeah, Katie."

"What's for lunch?" That got everybody to chuckle, as they entered Carter's lab to see that she had crystals set all around her lab. "Cool. Crystals." Jesse snagged her before she could touch one. "I wasn't gonna touch it."

"Yeah, sure you weren't," Jesse said, as she ruffled Katie's hair. "Like I trust you."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ethan asked, as he moved, and before anybody could stop him, he touched one, only to have it start to glow. "Oh, oops."

"What did I say about not touching them?" Jesse asked him, as they adjoining crystals started to glow as well. "This isn't going to be pretty." She handed Katie over to Jack and she went to touch one of them only to pull her hand back as it burned her hand. "This isn't going to go well." She picked up a piece of metal and swung at the crystals only to hit a force field. The impact threw her back into the wall. "This is not going to be good. Riley!"

✫✫✫✫✫✫

"So you really did enjoy your Grandfather on Sha're's side?" Daniel asked Riley, as he helped him but away some new artifacts.

"Yeah, he was great," Riley answered, as he put some books away. "He taught me a lot about the Goa'uld, just like you did."

"Oh, well that's good to know." Riley froze and quickly looked at the door. "What is it?"

"It's Jesse," Riley said, as he headed for the door. "Something is not right"

"They said they were going to help Carter in her lab." They took off for the lab, only to come across a force field at the door. "What the hell?"

"Hello, Daniel," Jack said, as he slammed a fist into the force field only to prove that there was a force field in front of the door. "We have hit a little problem."

"Ethan," Jesse whispered to him, as she handed him Katie. "I need for you to blur through the force field and take Katie with you."

Ethan looked at her in shock. "I can't," he said, as fear grew in his eyes. "I won't leave you behind."

"I can go through the field just like you, but Katie can't. I need you to get her out of here."

"Okay," he put Katie onto his back and blurred towards the door, only for him to slip through but Katie didn't. She hit it at the speed and bounced off. Jesse barely caught her before she fell to the floor. "Sorry." Ethan was at the other side shaking in fear.

"Ouch," Katie cried out, as the crystals started to glow brighter. "Jesse, I'm scared."

"I know, little one," Jesse said, as she took up her in her arms and blurred out of the door. Soon she was on the other side, feeling faint. "Here." Daniel took Katie as Jesse fell to her knees. "Man, those crystals are strong, but we have to shut them down. They'll explode, killing Mom and Dad."

**TBC**


	32. chapter 32

Jesse bit down on her bottom lip, as she struggled back to her feet and shot a glance back at the door. The force field was growing stronger and forcing Jack and Sam up against the far wall. "We need to destroy those crystals," Jesse said to Riley, as she grabbed onto his arm. "If we don't, they'll be killed."

"Okay," Riley answered, as they blurred through the force field and dropped to their knees on the other side. "Man, they're strong."

"Yeah." Jesse got to her feet first and looked at the crystals. "How are we going to destroy them?"

"Just do it," Jack yelled at them, as he and Carter fell to their knees as the force field got stronger.

"I have an idea." Jesse blurred over to one of the crystals and picked it up. It soon began to get brighter and brighter. "Hopefully this will work."

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Riley asked her as the light began to become blinding. "You're going to get hurt."

"I have to do something." She ducked her head as the crystal got brighter and hotter. "I hope this works."

"Jesse!" She let out a small scream as the crystal started to burn her skin and it exploded. "Jess!" Jesse's eyes closed as she collapsed to the floor and Riley quickly rushed over to her side. "Jesse?"

"Did it work?" she asked softly, as she opened her eyes to look up at Riley.

"Yeah, it worked." Riley then looked down at her hands to see that they were badly burned, and he frowned. "You didn't have to do it."

"Yes, I did. It takes one with our blood to make them heat up enough that they'll explode." She then fell unconscious and went limp in Riley's arms.

"You did good." Riley then looked up as Jack and Sam came over to their side. "Sorry about your lab."

"It's okay," Carter said, as she looked around. "It can be fixed up. How's Jesse?"

"She'll be okay." Ethan and Katie ran up to them and Katie threw herself at Riley. "It's going to be okay."

Katie then slammed a fist into Riley's chest. "Don't you dare do that to me again," she demanded him. "You almost gave me heart attack."

"Sorry, little one. I promise never to do it again."

"That's better." She then shook Jesse's arm, bringing her attention back to Katie. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about saving my parents and the rest of this base," she answered her, as she got to her feet. "Other than that, I wasn't thinking." She then shot a smile over at O'Neill and Carter. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," O'Neill answered her, as Carter began to look at the crystals. "Hey, are you sure that's safe?"

"It should be okay for her to touch them," Jesse said, as she ran her hand through her face. "Mom doesn't have the bugs in her blood that we do."

"I don't have them, so how did I make the crystals light up like that?" Katie asked.

"You have them, you are just too young for them to work," Riley said, as he ruffled up her hair. "Everyone from our time had them, even if they wanted them or didn't."

"Oh." They all looked over to see Jesse pick up another crystal, that was identical to the one that had burned her hands. "Is it safe for her to do that?"

"I don't know." Jesse slammed it onto the floor shattering it into pieces and it was only then that she picked up another smaller piece. This one glowed in her hands for a couple of minutes before going out. "What happened?"

"I had a thought." Jesse bent and picked up another smaller piece and threw it at Riley. He caught it and it began to glow only to quickly go out. "It's not dangerous when the crystals and broken apart. It's when they are whole that you would have a trouble with it."

"How's your hands?" Carter asked her, as she caught a glance at them to see that they were burned pretty badly.

"They'll heal," Jesse answered, as she looked down at her hands. "They'll heal pretty quick on their own."

"Only after your body makes more of those nasty little bugs," Frasier said as she came into the room. "You put a lot of them into those crystals to make them stop working. I'm sure you're body doesn't know how to handle that."

"Okay." Jesse looked down to see that they were slowly healing. "So in other words, Doc, don't do that any time soon."

"Right. So what really happened in here?"

"Katie touched the crystals and they reacted to each other creating a powerful force field. We could barely go through it because it was so strong."

"Okay, and how did they shut down."

"I did that part." Jesse shot a glance down at the crystal at her feet. "I took that one up in my hands and held it until it exploded. It grew stronger and stronger until it couldn't hold any more energy, forcing it to explode."

"Are the rest of you okay?" Janet looked around at everybody else, who shot her a smile.

"I think I'm gonna go sleep now." Jesse took a step towards the door only to fall to her knees. "Ow, that hurt." Jesse shook her head as she got to her feet. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit light headed for giving off most of my bugs. I think I just need to rest." She then took off for the infirmary.

"Okay," Ethan said as she passed him. "I'm gonna go with her."

"Good idea, Eth," Riley said, as he picked up Katie. "We'll be there right after you guys."

"Okay." Ethan blurred off to help him sister.

"I think all she needs is rest," Riley said to the others. "She put a lot of those bugs into that crystal to make it blow up."

"We'll go report what happened to the General," Jack said, as he watched Katie grow sleepy. "You guys go to bed."

"Night."

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry ya'll it took me so long to write some more. Been busy with school. Will post more of what I have done.**

* * *

Jesse was the first one to wake up the next morning with a splitting head ache. Janet shot her a smile as she check on her temperature. "You're okay," she said to her, as she sat up. "I have some wonderful news for you."

"Like what?" Jesse asked her, as she got to her feet.

"You've been giving permission to remain on Earth."

"Wow." Jesse then looked over at Katie and Ethan. "Where's Riley?"

"He went off world with Dr. Jackson a while ago."

"And he didn't tell me."

"He said that you'd be safe until he got back. He just wanted to spend some time with his father."

Just then Jace came running into the room with a scared look on his face. "Jace, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, as he ran up to her side and grabbed her arm. "Jace?"

"Kee's been kidnaped," he whispered, as he tried to catch his breath. "She was grabbed on an off world mission. I tried to get to her but was pulled back by the Tau'ri."

"Don't worry, we're going to get her back." They then headed for the gate room. "Did you catch the address?"

"Yeah, but how is that going to help us? We can't get the gate to go with out the General's permission and I'm sure he's not going to give it to us."

"We don't need it." Jesse blurred up to the gate and touched it. It soon began to glow and the inner circle started to spin. "Okay, now what was the address." After Jace gave them to her, she locked the coordinates in and they backed off the ramp as the gate opened. "Let's go." They then ran up the ramp and through the gate. On the other side, they were surrounded by twenty armed Jaffa. "Okay, this might not have been our best idea."

"Ya think?" Jace asked her, as he turned to face her. "We're seriously outnumbered here."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, I do." Just then the head Jaffa came towards them. "What should we do?"

"Bow before your God," the Jaffa ordered them, and they looked at him with the expressions 'you're joking right'. "Disobey and face his mighty wrath."

"I think we'll face his almighty wrath," Jesse said, as the Jaffa forced her and Jace down to their knees. "We don't really like Jaffa. They are beneath us." That remark got a strike on her face from the Jaffa. Just then the stargate activated from behind them, and they turned to see Riley step through it. "Not the best time, Riley."

"I see that now," he replied, as he quickly put up his hands. "Kree."

"Quiet, slave," the Jaffa ordered him, as Riley was brought down beside Jesse and Jace. "You'll make perfect new slaves for our God and his newest Queen."

"Sounds great," Jesse remarked and got another fist across the face. "Okay, I get it. Don't back mouth our God."

"You'll learn soon enough." They then were chained together and hauled to their feet. "Our God awaits you. Come." They then were taken to the palace and placed into a cell.

"Okay, any body have any good ideas on how to get out of here?" Jesse asked, as she tested the strength of the force field. "Because I know for sure, Kee doesn't want to become the newest Queen."

"I doubt that she's going to be happy when she hears the great news," Jace said, as he sat down on the floor. "So what's the plan?"

"I have no idea."

"Sounds like a great plan." Riley sat down next to Jesse and she simply stared at the wall in front of her. "I suggest that we take a few minutes and think this through." After about ten minutes, Jace let out a sigh. "You think Kee will rescue us?"

"Most likely yes," Riley replied, as he leaned back on the wall behind them. "I'm not worried."

"Neither am I. She'll rescue us."

"And we'll never hear the end of it," Jesse pointed out.

"You're right. This can't be a good thing."

"There's no other way."

"I know." They then simply just waited, making up plans for an escape if Kee wasn't going to rescue them in a matter of time.

Keirra looked up as the Goa'uld came into the chamber and a cold shiver ran down her spine. She stood straight and waited for him to come closer to her. "Slave," he sneered at her, as he reached out and stroked the side of her face. "I have never seen one of your color before, and I've been around a long time."

"I'm sure that you haven't, My Lord," Keirra said, as she shot a glance around the chamber trying to locate the doors. "I'm one of a kind after all."

"I'm sure that you are." He licked his lips as he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her towards him. "I wonder what you taste like."

"Something you would never know, My Lord." Keirra began to back away from him, and in the process, her tail slipped from around her waist and hit the ground.

At the sight of her tail, his look became pure evil. "Oh, I think that I will get to know."

"No, My Lord," She touched his hand with the tip of her tail, hoping that the poison at the end, would knock him out as it had done to so many others in the past, but it didn't. "You will not."

"I am a God." His eyes flashed gold as he grabbed her and pressed her up against the column. "You do not tell me what to do, Slave." He then licked her neck, causing her to cringe. "You will make a good wife for me."

"Yes, My Lord. You are right about that one." The tip of her tail covered his mouth and he began to struggle as the poison started to take control. In about two minutes, he was out and fell to the floor with a thud. She then let out a sigh as she touched him with her tail and was satisfied when he did not move. "I will make a good wife some day. Just not yours." She then took up a clock and covered head. "Okay, now to rescue the others."

Riley and Jace were finally getting tired with their rock paper scissors game, and Jesse was tired of being the judge. In a split second their Jaffa guard was there for a minute, only to be gone the next. Jesse looked up to see Keirra standing there. "Kee," she said, as she jumped to her feet and went to the force field. "How did you get free?"

She flicked her tail and that got Jesse to smile. "I have a poisonous tip to it," she said, as she began to work on the combination for the force field. "Can't you guys just run through it?"

"Riley and I can, but what about Jace?"

"What about me?" Jace asked as he came to stand next to Kee.

"How did you do that?"

"I can walk through walls."

"You can! Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Because no body asked."

"We'll talk about it later." Jesse and Riley blurred through the field while Jace walked through the wall. "Okay, let's go home." They then headed for the gate.

**TBC**


End file.
